magic castle : A chrismas gift
by choco momo
Summary: Semua orang tahu betapa Jaejoong membenci Jung Yunho yang selalu menggodanya, namja yang menjadi rivalnya. Tetapi ketika terbangun dia mendapati pemuda bermata musang itu telah menjadi suaminya. CHAPTER 6 IS UP/ With Yunjae as Main cast. Mpreg. Boys X Boys. Don't like Don't read. Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter 1

Semua orang tahu betapa Jaejoong membenci Jung Yunho yang selalu menggodanya, namja yang menjadi rivalnya. Tetapi ketika terbangun dia mendapati pemuda bermata musang itu telah menjadi suaminya. a new fanfic yunjae. Mpreg. Boys X Boys. Don't like Don't read. Mind to R&R chingu?

Disclaimer : they self and they parent

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Magic Castle

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Picture of you_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

A cristmast gift.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa melirik kesal-penuh dendam kesumat ke arah seorang namja bermata musang yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh menggiring bola menuju ke arah ring. Tubuh atletis bermandikan peluh sukses membuat para gadis yang sedang menonton bergerombol di pinggir lapangan menjerit hingga berteriak histeris ditengah panasnya matahari musim panas yang hari ini bersinar sangat terik.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong―nama namja cantik itu―hanya bisa berdecak kesal saat para gadis kembali menyerukan nama pemuda yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi rivalnya dalam banyak hal. Apa tidak bisa si bodoh itu sehari saja tidak pamer dihadapannya?

Geraman rendah meluncur dengan bebasnya dari tenggorokan Jaejoong saat pemuda bermata musang itu dengan lancangnya menatap kearahnya disertai kedipan yang sudah jelas dimaksudkan untuk mengejeknya.

"Brengsek," desisnya tertahan.

Tangan Jaejoong reflek menangkap bola yang melayang kearahnya dengan sigap, kalau saja dia tidak cukup cepat sudah bisa dipastikan bola berwarna orange itu akan mendarat diwajah mulusnya, Jaejoong menegakkan tubuh nya dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kerindangan pohon yang menaunginya dari teriknya sinar matahari menuju ketengah lapangan. Sepasang doe eyes menatap tajam mata musang yang balas menatapnya dengan banyak emosi.

Jaejoong melemparkan bola itu kepada Yunho yang menangkapnya dengan gerakan sempurna. Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kedua orang yang telah menjadi rival semenjak pertama kali bertemu, sama-sama bersaing dalam segala hal untuk menjadi yang paling utama, baik dalam hal akademik atau pun non akademik.

Yunho berdiri mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan kemudian dengan sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga pemuda berwajah cantik itu untuk membisikkan kata-kata yang sukses membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali melayangkan tonjokan kewajah yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearahnya. "Namja cantik sepertimu tidak seharusnya menggiring bola. Bagaimana kalau kulitmu yang mulus itu terbakar karena terkena sinar matahari."

"Jaga bicaramu Tuan Jung." desisnya tertahan.

Senyuman Yunho justru semakin melebar mendengar nada kemarahan yang terselip didalam suara Jaejoong. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." ucapnya enteng.

Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua rahangnya, pemuda satu ini memang selalu saja berhasil bisa membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan darah tinggi. "Berhentilah mencoba mencari masalah denganku."

Wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena menahan marah justru membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat untuk mengoda pemuda berwajah cantik itu. "Kau tahu, kau terlihat semakin cantik saat marah."

"Tutup mulutmu."

Mata musang Yunho tanpa sengaja melirik kearah seorang gadis berkacamata tebal dengan rambut berminyak yang dikepang dua ditengkuk sedang menonton kegiatan tidak biasa mereka ditengah lapangan dengan wajah tegang dan sambil sesekali menutupi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Sekali lihat saja dia sudah tahu kalau gadis itu fujoshi.

Bukan satu dua kali dia mendengar banyaknya gadis yang justru mengharapkan Yunho dan sang rival abadinya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mulai dari berusaha mencoba menjodohkan mereka berdua dengan berbagai cara, para fujoshi yang mengaku yunjae shiper itu bahkan pernah mengunci mereka berdua didalam gudang dengan Jaejoong dan dirinya yang dicekoki obat perangsang dan membuat Yunho hampir gila karenanya. Kalau saja saat dia telah berhasil mendekati Jaejoong yang saat itu berada dalam keadaan sama terasangnya dengan dirinya tidak melayangkan tendangan ke daerah pribadinya, tentu saja dia tidak harus menderita disertai meringis ngilu pada selangkangan selama hampir 12 jam lamanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, sang pelaku penganiyaan terhadap bagian tubuh Yunho yang paling penting hanya melengos membuang muka tanpa memperdulikan kesakitan dan penderitaan rivalnya.

"Rasakan itu, dasar mesum." umpat Jaejoong kesal sambil mengipasi dirinya yang bermandikan peluh dengan menggunakan tangan.

"Kenapa kau menendangku? Aku hanya ingin membantu kita berdua."

Mata Jaejoong melolot maksimal kearah Yunho, yang dimaksud Yunho membantu itu sudah sangat jelas. "Membantu apanya? Dan kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu." Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan adrenalin yang mengalir di tubuh mereka selain menyalurkannya.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bercinta? dan itu adalah ide tergila yang pernah terlintas dikepala Yunho untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari rasa sengsara. Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah ketika selintas pikiran tidak senonoh melayang dikepalanya sedangkan Yunho yang sibuk meringis menahan sakit sepertinya telah berhasil melupakan hasratnya akibat tendangan maut Jaejoong.

Kedua namja yang sedang sama-sama dalam keadaan tersiksa itu hanya bisa melirik pasrah ke arah selangkangan mereka dan kemudian mendesah penuh rasa frustasi sebelum kemudian membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas meja yang berdebu.

Jadilah kedua pasangan malang itu menghabiskan waktu selama semalaman suntuk dengan rasa sakit ditubuh mereka dan juga penderitaan yang seolah tanpa akhir.

Dan sepertinya sekarang semua orang sedang menunggu kelanjutam hubungan mereka yang telah membuat semua penggemar mereka harus menerima kekecewaan karena pada kenyataannya meski telah berlalu hampir setahun setelah kejadian dikunci didalam gudang dengan sangat sengaja dalam keadaan terasang hebat dimalam prom night, hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami perkembangan yang cukup berarti hingga hari ini dan justru malah semakin memburuk.

Seringai yang tercetak jelas diwajah Yunho membuat sinyal tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring dikepalaJaejoong. Saat pemuda bermata musang itu melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya, Jaejoong refleks memundurkan langkahnya menjauh. Benaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Mau apa kau!" seru Jaejoong saat Yunho melangkah semakin dekat kearahnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya didada Yunho yang sejak lama dia sadari sangat bidang untuk merentang jarak ketika pemuda itu dengan sangat lancangnya menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat dan kemudian melingkarkan lengan kekarnya kesekeliling pinggang rampingnya yang sensitive terhadap sentuhan.

Seketika orang-orang menahan nafas.

"Lepaskan aku. Apa maumu!" Jaejoong memberontak dipelukan Yunho meskipun sebenatnya dia tahu itu percuma karena Yunho jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Terdengar pekikan tertahan dari orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukan kecil mereka.

"Hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk para penggemar kita."

Wajah Jaejoong yang mulanya memerah karena terkena panas sinar matahari semakin memerah sempurna saat wajah Yunho sekarang hanya berjarak kurang beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja dia benar-benar malu saat mendengar teriakan para siswa yang menonton mereka. Riuh teriakan berseru nyaring di telinganya ketika orang-orang semakin bersemangat memberikan Yunho dukungan untuk menciumnya, demi segala yang ada dijagat raya ini, dia lebih memilih bibir sexynya jontor daripada diperawani oleh pemuda sipit yang mesum satu itu.

Para gadis mulai menggiti kuku jari mereka semenata para pria harus menahan kesal karena kecewa uke idaman mereka disamber penguasa sekolah.

Jaejoong refleks memejamkan matanya ketika hanya hitungan milimeter lagi bibir Yunho akan mendarat dibibirnya dan seketika itu pula tawa Yunho meledak, membuat para gadis mendesah kecewa sedangkan para namja benafas lega.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikir akan kulakukan padamu. Kau pikir aku akan menciummu? Yang benar saja. Ternyata kau mesum juga."

Kata-kata Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong yang telah membuka matanya seketika meradang.

"Kau yang mesum. Kau pikir aku sudi dicium olehmu." bentaknya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan kemudian dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menendang tulang kering Yunho dengan kekuatan penuh hingga membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menendangku?" pekik Yunho tertahan.

"Mesum sepertimu memang pantas ditendang. Dasar menyebalkan." teriak Jaejoong penuh dendam kesumat.

Para gadis memekik girang penuh rasa keterkejutan bahkan hingga ada yang jatuh pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah saat Yunho kembali menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang hendak pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan kasar dan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman dibibir kissable yang memang sudah sejak lama membuatnya tergoda.

"Mmph," Jaejoong memberontak saat dirasanya bibir Yunho melumat kasar bibirnya disertai dengan lidah Yunho yang berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam pertahanannya. Yunho menggigiti kasar bibir bagian bawah Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan akses masuk, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dimana mereka berada sekarang dan membuat orang-orang hanya bisa terdiam mematung dengan mulut ternganga. Beberapa bahkan ada yang jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan kasar hingga ciuman mereka terlepas dan melayangkan tinju dengan sekuat tenaga kerahang Yunho hingga pemuda itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil memegangi rahangnya yang sekarang agak memar.

"Kau memang brengsek. Mati saja kau Jung Yunho."

Gadis berkacamata yang tersontak kaget kembali kekesadarannya saat mendengar umpatan Jaejoong tersandung ujung sepatunya sendiri hingga tanpa sengaja membuat pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepannya sambil memegang sebuah bola basket terdorong kedepan hingga bola itu terlepas dan terlempar keudara begitu saja.

"Jaejoong awas." pekik Yunho tertahan ketika bola yang terlempar itu melayang tepat ke arah Jaejoong yang membalikan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak sempat melakukan tindakan menghindar ketika bola itu melayang tepat menghantam permukaan wajahnya dengan sangat keras dan kemudian segalanya menjadi hitam seketika.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali tertangkap retina matanya ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka adalah wajah cemas Yunho dan ruangan putih berbau obat-obatan menyambut indera penciumannya. Ada sesuatu yang direkatkan dibawah hidungnya.

"Chagi, shukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Rupanya Jaejoong masih belum menyadari panggilan sayang yang Yunho tujukan padanya.

"Aku ada dimana?" ucapnya serak. Jaejoong menatap keadaan sekitar dengan tatapn bingung, seingatnya dia jatuh pingsan saat terkena hantaman bola dan setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Jaejoong yang baru tersadar dari fase kebingungannya menatap heran kearah Yunho yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan pinggangnya nyeri luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kening Yunho berkerut heran mendengar pertanyaan yang tentu saja menurutnya sangat aneh. "Tentu saja aku disini untuk menemanimu."

Apa kondisinya separah itu hingga Yunho bersikap baik dengan berbaik hati menemaninya dirumah sakit?

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku baik-baik saja."

Wajah Yunho seketika mengeras. Pemuda tampak seperti sedang berusaha menahan emosinya, "Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi seharusnya kau menjaga dirimu dan calon bayi kita."

Mata Jaejoong melotot maksimal mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dengan bebasnya dari sang musuh abadi. "Apa maksudmu? Bayi? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" gumamnya tertahan.

Kerutan didahi Yunho seperti sudah tercetak permanen sekarang.

Jaejoong menyibak kasar selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dilengan kirinya karena terpasang infus, dan mendapati gundukan besar diperutnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraba bagian perutnya yang membuncit, satu kesimpulan semakin dikuatkan dikepalanya ketika permukaan tangannya mendapati gerakan halus disana. Dia sedang mengandung anak yang berdasarkan keterangan dari Yunho adalah calon bayi mereka. "Ini tidak mungkin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Tidak mungkin aku mengandung anakmu, aku ini namja tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat."

Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja histeris. "Boo, tenanglah. Kau bisa menyakiti dirimu dan bayi kita."

"Bayi kita kau bilang. Memangnya sejak kapan aku menikah denganmu?"

Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya. Meskipun Jaejoong sangat marah padanya karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu bukan berarti Jaejoong bisa menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tentu saja kita sudah menikah. Dan kau adalah istriku."

"Menikah?" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. "Kebohongan macam apa ini? Mana mungkin aku bersedia menikah denganmu. Kau benar-benar sudah gila Tuan Jung."

Otak jenius Yunho segera mencerna keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Ada kemungkinan Jaejoong mengalami sejenis amnesia dan melupakan pernikahan mereka.

Sementara Yunho masih sibuk membujuk Jaejoong untuk menenangkan diri, terdengar suara pintu yang terdorong membuka ketika junsu bersama Yochun melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan tampang melongo mendapati dua orang yang sedang bertengkar karena suatu hal, dengan Jaejoong yang sibuk berteriak dan Yunho yang berusaha menenangkan istrinya hingga menciptakan keributan dirumah sakit yang seharusnya tenang bersama dengan dua orang anak kecil digendongan mereka.

"Jaejoong hyung sudah sadar rupanya. Shukurlah." ucap Junsu lega.

Kedua bocah yang masing-masing berada digendongan merengek minta diturunkan dan kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur dengan bantuan Yunho.

"Eomma," Jaejoong yang hanya bisa terdiam membeku ketika kedua bocah itu memeluknya erat hingga terpaksa membuat Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya rapat, alih-alih ternganga karena terkejut.

"Eomma?" suara Jaejoong bergetar saat mengatakan satu kata itu. Sejak kapan dia menikah dengan Yunho? Kenapa kedua bocah itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma? Lalu bagaimana dia menjelaskan perutnya yang sedang membuncit? Semua kejadian ini membuat kepala Jaejoong terasa seperti dihantam batu besar.

Jaejoong melepaskan paksa pelukan kedua bocah yang sekarang sedang menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung. "Eomma? Sejak kapan aku punya anak?"

Pernyataan Jaejoong membuat ketiga orang diruangan itu akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan keterkejutan mereka. Semarah apapun Jaejoong pada Yunho, tidak mungkin namja cantik itu hingga sampai tega mengingkari kehadiran kedua putra kesayangannya.

"Boo, ini Changmin dan Kibum. Putra kita." kata kita yang dimaksudnya Yunho sudah jelas mengatkan kalau itu adalah anaknya dengan namja mesum bermata musang itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau sedang berusaha mempermainkanku."

Jaejoong menatap wajah kedua bocah yang masih setia menatapnya. Wajahnya tercetak jelas diwajah seorang bocah kecil dengan mata hitam bening, kulit seputih salju dan rambut sehitam arang, jangan lupakan bibir merah menggoda yang seolah memang adalah kopian sempurna dari dirinya. Sedangkan bocah yang satu lagi, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mendeskripsikannya, sangat mirip dengan Yunho meski memang terdapat beberapa perbedaan karena kulit bocah itu lebih putih meski tidak seputih bocah berkulit seperti salju itu.

"Eomma?" panggil bocah berkulit seputih salju itu dengan suara serak.

Jaejoong berdecak tidak senang. "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku bukan eomma mu."

Meskipun diucapkan dengan pelan, tetap saja tidak akan ada anak kecil yang meski memang masih tidak mengerti apapun tidak akan menangis ketika merasakan penolakan dari ibunya. Mata bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan sejurus kemudian mulai terisak.

Yunho segera menarik bocah itu kedalam dekapannya ketika bocah yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap bingung mulai menunjukkan gejala yang sama. Bocah itu ketakutan dan nyaris menangis karena saudaranya sekarang sedang menangis dipelukan ayahnya.

"Boo, kenapa kau membentak Kibum seperti itu. Kau membuatnya ketakutan." Yunho sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya meskiJaejoong tidak sadar telah besikap kasar pada putra mereka hingga menangis. Belum pernah dia melihat Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu pada anak kesayangannya.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Memangnya apa peduliku." melihat tanda-tanda akan terjadinya badai besar, Junsu segera menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya dan membujuk bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia dua tahun itu agar tidak menangis dengan iming-iming akan dibelikan ice cream kesukaaannya.

"Boo,"

"Berhantilah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu. Namaku bukan boo, tapi Kim Jaejoong. Camkan itu jung Yunho."

Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah merambati hatinya ketika melihat bagaimana mata besar sewarna onyx itu menatapnya dengan pandangan agak ketakutan dan juga lelehan airmata dipipinya. Tangan kecil bocah yang dipanggil dengan nama Kibum itu terjulur kearahnya.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menarik bocah kecil itu kedalam pelukannya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar. Seakan-akan dia telah mengenal anak kecil itu seumur hidupnya. "Maafkan eomma ne," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Dia mungkin saja memang sangat membenci Yunho dengan keseleruhan hidupnya, tapi bukan berarti dia berhak bersikap kasar pada anak-anak yang tidak bersalah dan tidak pantas untuk dihakimi seperti itu.

Kibum mengangguk patuh didalam pelukan Jaejoong sambil mengetatkan pelukan lengan mungilnya dileher Jaejoong.

Yunho memijat pelan panggal hidungnya untuk sekedar mengurangi sedikit rasa pening dikepalanya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan Jaejoong dengan diiringi yochun.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Jaejoong? Apa sudah keluar." tanyanya pada sahabat baiknya semenjak di junior higt yang juga adalah dokter

Pribadi keluarganya yang saat ini bertugas menangani Jaejoong yang seminggu lalu mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas setelah bertengkar hebat dengannya.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong mengalami sejenis amnesia yang membuat otaknya menekan beberapa ingatan menyakitkan yang pernah dia alami."

Yunho hanya bisa mendesah penuh rasa tertekan, dadanya terasa sesak karena rasa bersalah. "Apa itu permanen?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Sejauh ini masih belum bisa dipastikan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi bayi kami?" Yunho memang sangat panik ketika Yochun menelpon dan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan nyaris membuatnya kehilangan dua orang yang dia cintai sekaligus karena namja cantik yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya dua tahun yang lalu itu mengalami pendarahan hebat dan kehilangan banyak darah.

Yochun hanya tersenyum. "Dia baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah, aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat."

Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang ini. Disatu sisi, entah dia harus merasa bershukur karena dengan hilangnya sebagian ingatan Jaejoong adalah seperti sebuah jalan untuk dia mendapatkan kesempatan bisa kembali memperbaiki hubungannya dengan istrinya dan menebus semua rasa bersalahnya. Tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin selamanya membiarkanJaejoong terjebak didalam pikirannya sendiri dan menyeret anak-anaknya menjadi korban. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

**CONTINUE OR DELETE?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**if u don't mind?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : the self and they parent.

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romance, family.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Magic Castle

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Picture of you_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Selama seminggu di rawat di rumah sakit untuk paska pemulihan, Jaejoong sedikit banyak telah mengetahui kebiasaan kedua bocah itu meski masih berusaha menolak keberadaan ayah mereka. Kibum sangat pemalu dan hanya mau bicara pada orang-orang tertentu saja, bocah kecil itu tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi yang tidak biasa, dia akan menangis kalau orang-orang berteriak disekitarnya. Sedangkan Changmin justu kebalikannya, sangat nakal dan jahil juga suka sekali pada makanan. Dia punya hobi membuat saudara kembarnya menangis. Bahkan Yunho sekalipun hanya bisa angkat tangan mengahadapi tingkah laku buah hatinya yang hiperactive itu.

Dan fakta yang paling penting adalah kedua bocah itu selalu menempel ketat padanya seperti diberi lem.

Yunho membuka pintu penumpang setelah mengitari separuh badan mobil untuk membantuJaejoong turun dan hanya disambut dengan tepisan pelan.

"Aku tidak selemah itu," ucapnya sebelum kemudian menggandeng Changmin dan Kibum melangkah masuk kedalam rumah besar mereka.

Pernikahan yang meskipun bisa terbilang tidak biasa diantara satu-satunya penerus keluarga besar Jung dan Kim tentu saja tidak akan menjadi hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Dengan hadiah pernikahan berupa manor mewah yang bahkan dirancang jauh lebih besar daripada mansion keluarga besar mereka dijadikan satu. Meski awalnya Jaejoong sempat protes, kenapa harus tinggal ditempat sebesar itu sementara mereka hanya berdua sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka berdalih agar Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa termotivasi untuk bisa memberikan mereka banyak cucu untuk semakin meramaikan rumah besar mereka.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas untuk mengumpulkan kesabaran, entah kenapa dia merasa seperti kembali pada masa-masa ketika hubungan mereka seperti kucing dan tikus yang tidak pernah akur, Jaejoong membencinya dan menganggap dirinya adalah musuh dan saingan dalam banyak hal hanya karena ketika Yunho pertama kali pindah dari jepang langsung berhasil merebut posisi Jaejoong yang sejak dulu selalu menempati posisi peringkat pertama disekolah mereka dan itu murni bukan kesalahannya, salahkan saja kapasitas otaknya yang diatas rata-rata, sedangkan Yunho tidak bermaksud membuat pemuda itu merasa tersaingi dan karena terlanjur Yunho terpaksa mengikuti alur permainan yang Jaejoong ciptakan.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana kesannya saat pertama kali melihat pemuda itu, hanya satu kata yang terlintas dikepalanya.

Indah.

Namja cantik itu adalah satu-satunya penghuni sekolah yang merasa tidak terusik dengan kehadirannya yang notabene adalah salah satu anak donatur sekaligus pemilik hanya diam sambil memperhatikan cuaca melalui jendela yang terbuka, dan saat mata mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya ketika dia melangkah ketempat duduknya dia tahu kalau namja cantik itu ditakdirkan untuknya. Tidak perduli meski dia pernah berpikir kalau dia sangat normal, demi Jaejoong dia rela memusuhi semua orang didunia ini.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho sambil melongokan kepalanya kedalam kamar tamu yang Jaejoong gunakan, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya diam sambil memencet playstaion portable yang ditemukannya di atas nakas dengan kasar. Tidak senang kegiatannya diinterupsi.

Yunho lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas, sekali lagi disabarkannya hatinya dan kembali diteruskannya kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda. "Boo, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Jaejoong menghempaskan benda yang berada digenggaman tangannya dengan kasar keatas tempat tidur. "Aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dan tentu saja aku masih marah padamu."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" setidaknya Yunho harus bisa menemukan sedikit titik terang dari semua masalah ini.

"Kau masih bertanya setelah kau mempermalukanku didepan umum karena insiden ciuman sialan itu." Bentak Jaejoong kesal, namja itu sibuk memajukan bibirnya lucu dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna hingga membuat Yunho yang kini duduk disamping tempat tidur harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya sekarang juga.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, rupanya ingatan Jaejoong kembali kekejadian lima tahun yang lalu ketika dia pertama kali mencium pemuda itu didepan umum dan dari ciuman itulah segalanya dimulai. Awal dari hubungan mereka dan sepertinya sekarang dia harus memulai kembali semuanya, benar-benar dari awal lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan hati istrinya.

Yunho merengsek naik keatas tempat tidur dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat meskipun namja itu berusaha memberontak.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menciummu saat itu?"

kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong seketika menghentikan pergerakannya untuk memberontak melepaskan diri. "Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" bentaknya.

Yunho justru semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu."

Jaejoong terhenyak. Yang benar saja Yunho menyukainya? Apa ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana Yunho untuk mempermainkannya?

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja. Jangan bercanda Yunho." Jaejoong mendorong kasar tubuh Yunho hingga pelukan mereka teruraikan. Percuma memaksa Jaejoong yang masih dalam kondisi tidak stabil, dia tidak ingin membahayakan keadaan istiri dan calon adik si kembar meskipun sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja memaksa.

Jaejoong melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar, meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri dengan senyuman mengembang. Meskipun pikiran Jaejoong menghapus kenangan penting hubungan mereka tapi setidaknya hati namja itu masihlah untuknya meskipun dia cemas bagaimana kalau Jaejoong akhirnya mengetahui perihal kejadian waktu itu.

Jaejoong melangkah menelusuri lorong manor dengan langkah-langkah pelan. Lebih baik dia melihat-lihat suasana disekitar tempat tinggal barunya daripada harus berada satu tempat dengan beruang mesum itu. Jaejoong terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika lagi-lagi pinganggnya terasa nyeri, rasanya seperti membawa beban yang sangat berat. Tangannya bergerak pelan untuk mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dan saat itulah matanya tanpa sengaja memangkap sebuah pintu yang terbuka pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memeriksa lebih jauh dan mendapati dirinya tercengang, bukan karena desain kamar yang luar biasa melainkan karena dikamr itu terdapat foto besar pernikahannya dengan Yunho yang terpajang indah di dinding dan ada satu lagi foto yang diambil bersama kedua putranya.

"Ini kamar kita." Jaejoong sontak membalikkan tubuhnya ketika suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyapa pendengarannya.

Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana cara namja cantik yang telah resmi menyandang nama besar keluarga Jung sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu, Yunho bisa langsung mengetahui kalau namja itu masih tidak mempercayai ucapannya. "Apa kita perlu melakukan tes DNA agar kau percaya kalau bayi yang kau kandung itu adalah darah dagingku." Awalnya Jaejoong memang membantah keras kalau dia sedang mengandung dan tidak mempercayai pernyataan yochun yang tentu saja dituding bersengkongkol dengan Yunho yang notabene adalah sahabatnya tetapi kemudian laporan tes dari rumah sakit berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

Semua kegilaan ini hanya membuat segalanya menjadi semakin rumit hingga kepalanya terasa berat. "Terserah kau saja. Aku sangat lelah, ingin istirahat." Dia menikah dengan Yunho, musuh besarnya. Hamil dan memiliki dua orang putra dengan tambahan bonus berupa calon bayi. Belum sempat Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mereka untuk kembali kekamar tamu untuk istirhat, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mengkap pergelangan tangan istrinya. "Kau mau kemana? Ini kamar kita, berarti kamarmu juga."

Jaejoong menghempaskan kasar genggaman tangan Yunho. "Meskipun kau mengatakan kita sudah menikah bukan berarti aku akan tidur satu kamar denganmu."

"Boo-" Yunho segera menangkap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum sempat menghantam lantai karena tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Huaaa," teriakan Jaejoong mambahana keseluruh manor megah itu menyambut pagi hari yang sangat cerah hari ini.

Yunho hanya kembali memejamkan matanya yang masih terasa berat, tidak mengindahkan teriakan Jaejoong yang membengkakan telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidur disini?" pekiknya keras.

Yunho akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian duduk ditempat tidur sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya dan membuat apa yang selama ini tersembunyi terpampang jelas didepan wajahJaejoong yang segera saja dipenuhi semburat merah karenanya.

"Gyaaaa," Jaejoong refleks melayangkan tendangan ketubuh Yunho dan tanpa sengaja mengenai bagian yang paling penting hingga membuat namja manly itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduuuh," ringisnya sambil mengeluh sakit pada selangkangannya yang sekarang terasa ngilu.

"Kenapa kau telanjang. Dan kau pasti sudah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padaku." tuding Jaejoong kasar. Meskipun sedang dalam keadaan hamil besar, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menghajar pemuda kurang ajar itu.

Sepertinya Yunho harus benar-benar menahan kesabarannya sekuat mungkin. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada tubuhmu? Tidak kan? Aku tidak setega itu meniduri istriku yang sedang pingsan."

"Aku bukan istrimu." marahnya sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Yunho yang sekarang telah bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap nanar selangkangannya yang berdenyut hebat. Rasanya luar biasa sakit, tendangan Jaejoong memang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau ini tidak bisa berfungsi lagi, Jung Jaejoong." gumamnya sambil berjalan tertatih-tahih menuju kamar mandi. Sial sekali, setelah berpuasa selama lebih dari dua minggu sekarang justru malah harus ketiban apes lagi. Sepertinya Yunho harus benar-benar menghentikan kebiasaannya tidur telanjangnya hingga ingatan Jaejoong kembali pulih kalau dia tidak ingin bernasib sial dengan terkena tendangan Jaejoong setiap pagi meski sebenarnya dia tidak yakin hingga berapa lama.

"Tidak akan pernah. Dasar mesum." Teriak Jaejoong menggelegar.

Namja cantik itu menarik napas perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah pintu ketika terdengar suara ketukan disana sedangkan Yunho sudah menghilang kedalam kamar mandi.

"Masuk,"

Tiga orang pelayan wanita melangkah masuk kedalam kamar pribadi mereka. Dua dari mereka masing-masing menggendong Changmin dan Kibum sementara yang seorang membawa satu troli penuh makanan.

Kibum punya kebiasaan aneh selalu terbangun setiap jam enam tepat dan harus segera bertemu dengan ibunya saat itu juga sedangkan Changmin terpaksa bangun karena Kibum menangis ketika tahu bukan ibunya yang datang kekamarnya seperti biasa.

Kedua pelayan itu menyerahkan Changmin dan Kibum pada Jaejoong yang masih terlihat bingung, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena ini sama saja dengan kembali menghadapi pengalaman ketika pertama kali dia tersadar dengan fakta kalau dia telah menjadi seorang ibu tanpa pengetahuan apapun.

"Kau yang menyuapi mereka setiap kali mereka makan." ucap Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berlilit handuk dan membuat para pelayan blushing melihat betapa sempurnanya majikan mereka, seakan bisa membaca isi kepala Jaejoong.

Sekemulit rasa asing merambati dadanya menyaksikan bagaimana para wanita masih saja terpesona pada ketampanan dan kesempurnaan pemuda itu.

"Kalian semua keluar." Perintah Jaejoong sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Dan kau, kenapa kau keluar seperti itu? Sengaja ingin pamer."

Senyum Yunho terkembang sempurna dibibirnya. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tetaplah bermimpi, Jung Yunho."

Tawa Yunho justru malah membuat semburat merah yang cobaJaejoong sembunyikan semakin terlihat kentara. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pakai bajumu dan bantu aku." Bentak Jaejoong. Biar bagaimanapun dia membutuhkan orang lain yang lebih berpengalaman untuk menangani dua bocah yang tergolong mempunyai kebiasaan sangat tidak biasa.

"Hati-hati Boo, jangan berteriak didepan Kibum atau dia bisa menangis."

Takut-takut Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kibum yang menatapnya dengan mata besar yang terlihat polos, mengingatkan Jaejoong pada seekor anak kucing. Benar-benar menggemaskan dan lebih bagus lagi karena bocah itu tidak menangis.

Jaejoong menyuapkan bubur yang memang sengaja dibuatkan khusus untuk kedua balita yang duduk dikedua sisi tubuhnya berdampingan dengan sabar sebelum gantian menyuapi Changmin. Kening Jaejoong mengenyit heran ketika bocah berwajah malaikat itu justru malah menggeleng sambil menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ada apa baby. Kau memakan sesuatu?" gelengan Changmin membuat dugaan Jaejoong semakin menguat. "Changmin dengarkan eomma. Buka mulutnya."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Changmin melepaskan tangan kecilnya yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut mungilnya dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat mulut putranya dipenuhi coklat. Meskipun ingatannya terhapus tapi rupanya nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu yang menjaga putranya masih berfungsu dengan sangat baik hingga membuat namja cantik itu meradang, dan tentu saja dia harus menemukan oknum pelaku pemasok coklat untuk Changmin dan pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada para pelayan yang sepertinya tidak becus menjaga anak-anak mereka.

Dia bersumpah akan memecat para pelayan yang telah lancang memberikan cokelat pada Changmin, sementara Jaejoong sibuk membujuk Changmin memberikan permen-permen cokelat yang ternyata disembunyikan didalam kantung celananya dan lebih mengejutkan lagi dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, Kibum sibuk memasukan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya hingga belepotan kemana-mana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Boo?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tentunya sudah dengan pakaian lengkap ketika Jaejoong terlihat sibuk membujuk Changmin memuntahkan makanannya. "Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Aku tidak tahu darimana Changmin mendapatkan coklat itu, tapi dia harus memuntahkannya."

Yunho hanya menggeleng. Kebiasaan Jaejoong belum berubah sama sekali rupanya. "Itu hanya coklat Boo, kenapa kau harus sepanik itu."

kata-kata Yunho yang terkesan meremehkan sukses membuat Jaejoong seketika meradang. "Hanya coklat katamu. Bagaimana kalau giginya rusak. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit. Apa kau lupa kalau Changmin alergi gula buatan."

Kata-kata terkhir Jaejoong sukses menyita seluruh perhatian Yunho yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan cermin. "Kau bilang apa?"

Ganti Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan bingung. "Memangnya apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Jaejoong heran, sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Hanya saja aku bingung, darimana Changmin mendapatkan coklat-coklat itu." Gumam Jaejoong, legih pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan kemudian mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan permukaan wajah Kibum yang dipenuhi bubur yang mulai mengering.

"Aku yang memberikan coklat itu pada Changmin." akunya.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal kearah suaminya itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa kau berusaha membunuhnya."

Yunho menghela napas pelan, sepertinyaJaejoong melupakan fakta penting dari proses penyembuhan alergi Changmin. "Kau lupa, Changmin memang disarankan mengkonsumsi cokelat dalam jumlah yang sudah ditentukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau lihat sendiri Changmin baik-baik saja kan,"

Jaejoong tampak memikirkan kata-kata Yunho, dan masih tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi.

Matanya melirik kearah Yunho yang sudah selesai menyuapi Kibum, bocah kecil itu tertawa ketika Yunho dengan sengaja menggelitiki perutnya yang terlihat sedikit tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan hangat yang menjalari dadanya melihat keakraban namja yang menempati posisi urutan blacklist didaftar orang paling sangat dia singkirkan terhadap bocah yang baru dikenalnya seminggu belakangan ini.

"Apa kau tidak pergi?" tanya Jaejoong spontan.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatan tangannya sejenak. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja hari ini."

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli tanpa tahu kalau ini adalah cara bagi Yunho untuk berusaha menebus rasa bersalahnya.

"Karena kita sudah lama tidak liburan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini." usul Yunho. Segera saja kata-kata itu menarik perhatian ketiga kepala yang berada diruangan itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**BIG THANK:**

**evilmagnae Min. Lucassiopiea. kimShippo. irengiovanny. gdtop. chan nuriza. lee yuno. diya1013. evil thievies. Jaeryeocloudnia. okoyunjae. kiki. ryani. sparksomniA0321. jaylyn rui. yunho's wife. NR. new reader. meirah1111. mulov. hibiki kurenai. jung Jiyeon. aoi ko Mamoru. Yukina itou sephiiena kitami. cassieelf. mrs shim. Nina317ELF. jaejung love. stephannie carolina. desroschan. aizu-chan. kiara. kim soo nie. zumkyu28. princess yunjae. yun. aku suka ff. anisaaa. guest. fifian160. SSungMine. riana dewi. jung hana cassie.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**if u don't mind?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : the self and they parent.

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romance, family.

Theme :winter

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Magic Castle

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Picture of you_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

A cristmast gift.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeram pelan sambil sesekali mempelototi para pria yang berada dalam jarak jangkauannya, bagaimana dia tidak menjadi begitu posesife saat orang-orang yang melintas didepannya bahkan hingga memalingkan kepala untuk menatap istrinya. Ini adalah bagian yang sangat dibencinya karena Jaejoong bisa menjadi kelewat menarik perhatian meski sebenarnya namja cantik itu hanya mengenakan gaun sederhana yang memang digunakan untuk ibu hamil karena usia kandungannya yang sudah memasuki hampir bulan ketujuh dengan jaket dan syal untuk menutupi lehernya yang jenjang. Orang-orang tentunya tidak akan menyadari kalau ternyata gadis cantik yang berdiri didepan mereka adalah seorang namja.

Ini adalah alasan kesekian kenapa Yunho lebih memilih untuk menghindar membawa Jaejoong pergi ketempat umum, belum lagi ukuran gaun yang namja itu kenakan. Benar-benar membuat olah raga jantung, sangat pendek dan sangat mengundang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Dan parahnya lagi, kegemaran Jaejoong mengenakan gaun selama masa kehamilan didukung penuh oleh sahabat baiknya. Kim heechul. Pelaku utama pencucian otak Jaejoong yang ternyata jauh lebih gila lagi.

Meski pun sebenarnya khusus untuk kejadian hari ini adalah memang murni kesalahannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengajak Jaejoong dan kedua putranya jalan-jalan dengan istrinya yang mengenakan celana jeans dalam keadaan mengandung. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau bayi mereka sampai tercekik. Dan meskipun pada awalnya namja cantik itu sempat menentang keras, tetapi sepertinya sekarang Jaejoong jauh lebih terlihat menikmati perannya.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Kota Seoul.

"Oppa," suara pekikan wanita membuat Yunho seketika menghentikan langkahnya, rasanya dia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu disuatu tempat disusul dengan tubuh Yunho ditabrak dan kemudian dipeluk oleh seseorang, untung saja dia tidak sedang menggendong Kibum atau Changmin.

"Oppa, bogoshipo." kata-kata itu membuat Yunho reflek berusaha melepaskan diri.

Ujung mata Yunho melirik sebentar ke arah Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memilih pernak-pernik untuk perayaan natal bersama kedua putranya. "Siapa kau?"

Gadis dengan gaun berwarna kuning menyala itu tersenyum dengan tampang aneh."Aku Jessica, apa oppa lupa padaku?"

Kening Yunho berkerut. Jessica? Dia tidak yakin dia bisa mengingat gadis itu kalau memikirkan bagaimana banyaknya gadis yang datang silih berganti dalam hidupnya, tentu saja jauh sebelum dia memutuskan untuk melabuhkan hatinya pada namja cantik yang sekarang menjadi istri sahnya dan jangan ditanya seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada orang yang sudah melengkapi dan membuat hidupnya sempurna.

Ketika Yunho melirik kembali kearah Jaejoong, ternyata namja cantik itu sudah berada disampingnya bersama dengan Changmin dan Kibum yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi sambil memeluk kaki jenjang ibunya, kebiasaannya ketika bertemu orang asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, berbeda jauh dengan Changmin yang mudah diajak bicara.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong, sudah jelas pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada jessica tetapi justru Yunho yang menjawabnya. "Dia jessica-"

"Mantan kekasih Yunho oppa," sambung gadis dengan dandanan parlente itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Kim Jaejoong."

Nama kim yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong sebagai marga untuk memperkenalkan diri sedikit banyak melukai harga diri Yunho. Tetapi kemudian dia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berkata kepada dirinya kalauJaejoong sekarang tidak ubahnya sedang berada dalam fase pengembalian jati diri.

Jessica memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilan Jaejoong, wajah polos tanpa make-up, gaun berwarna kream diatas lutus dengan jaket berwarna hijau tua dan rambut yang digelung sederhana keatas, sebenarnya Jaejoong terlihat sangat biasa, namun harus dia akui dia merasa sangat terintimidasi dengan keberadaan gadis yang dengan rasa tidak rela harus dia mengakui kalau Jaejoong memang sangat cantik. Lebih cantik daripada dirinya. Tetapi ada yang aneh, dia baru menyadari perut buncit Jaejoong yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket.

"Kau siapanya Yunho Oppa?"

"Dia istriku." tegas Yunho enteng sambil memeluk mesra pinggang Jaejoong dan mendapatkan deathglare dari mata indah itu. Sejak dulu semua orang tahu Jaejoong paling benci pinggangnya yang sensitive dipegang orang.

Gadis bernama jessica itu tampak terkejut. "Oppa, kau-" ucapnya terbata.

"Kau benar. Aku sudah menikah dan mereka adalah putraku." katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Changmin dan Kibum. Diperhatikan bagaimanapun semua orang juga pasti akan mengatakan kalau kedua bocah itu adalah kopian sempurna kedua orang tua mereka.

"Tapi, oppa-"

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan lagi, kami pergi."

Jaejoong turun dari dalam mobil dan menghempaskan pintu mobil dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

.

.

"Boo," Yunho berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya tetapi keburu ditepis oleh pemilik tangan.

"Jangan sentuh aku." pekiknya. "Jadi itu yang selama ini kau lakukan? Bertemu dan berkencan dengan banyak yoeja."

"Boo, kau salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Yunho dengan bara api meletup dimatanya. "Dengar, meskipun aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan aku juga tidak yakin pernikahan ini nyata bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini,"

Yunho mendesah frustasi. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

Jaejoong berdecih kesal. "Siapa yang akan percaya."

Beruntung karena anak-anak telah diungsikan bersama para pengasuh mereka keruang bermain sehingga tidak mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya menuju keanak tangga ketika dia merasakan denyutan hebat dibagian bawah perutnya. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran membasahi keningnya.

"Boo," Yunho berusaha mendekati Jaejoong ketika dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" yang satu ini memang luar biasa keras kepalanya.

Tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tubuh yang sudah nyaris tidak dapat berdiri dengan benar lagi kedalam pelukannya dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya dibawah lutut Jaejoong, menggendongnya kekamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Cobalah untuk tidak bertengkah dengan Jae hyung. Itu kalau kau ingin membunuh bayi kalian."

Kata-kata Yochun membuat namja bermata musang itu mendelik kesal kearahnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha," dengusnya. "Bukan salahku kalau wanita benama Jessica siapa itu tiba-tiba datang mengacaukan acara keluargaku."

Kali ini tawa Yochun meledak. "Apa yang kau tertawakan."

"Itu karena reputasimu sebagai playboy benar-benar buruk hingga kau lupa pada mantan kekasihmu yang mengerikan itu."

Kening Yunho berkerut karenanya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi aku memang pernah memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu?"

"Jessica jung adalah gadis yang mengejarmu selama sebulan dan kau mengencaninya tidak lebih dari 12 jam."

Astaga, ternyata gadis yang satu itu, dia benar-benar nyaris tidak memiliki ingatan apapun mengenai gadis berambut pirang yang sempat diterpa gosip panas melakukan operasi plastik untuk menarik perhatiannya dan nyatanya memang berhasil meski harus membuat Yunho merasa seperti diteror sebelumnya karena gadis itu selalu bisa mengetahui dimana dia berada. Yunho bergidik pelan saat ingatan tidak menyenangkan itu melintasi pikirannya membuat tawa Yochun semakin keras.

Kadang-kadang dia berpikir kenapa hidupnya dulu begitu menyebalkan, sedikit banyak dia tentu saja menyesal telah terlibat dengan banyak wanita bahkan semenjak dia belum mengenal apa itu masa dewasa hingga membuatnya terlibat banyak masalah karenanya. Tetapi walau bagaimanapun itu juga bukan murni kesalahannya karena para gadislah yang datang padanya dan dia hanya harus menikmati apa yang tersaji didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ingatan Jaejoong kembali."

Yochun mengerti kecemasan Yunho akan hal yang sudah pasti harus dia hadapi cepat atau lambat, dan sayangnya sama sekali bukan perkara mudah merubah keputusan seorang Jung Jaejoong tanpa harus menciptakan keributan sedangkan mereka juga masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga kestabilan mental putra-putra mereka. Pada akhirnya, anak-anaklah yang akan menjadi korban.

"Yakinkan dia kalau kau mencintainya." terdengar mudah namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah utamanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang mengijinkamu tidur disini bersamaku."

Yunho menghentikan pergerakannya naik ketempat tidur ketika mata yang dia kira telah terpejam kini terbuka dan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau istriku. Memangnya dimana lagi aku harus tidur." ucap Yunho skeptis,

"Terserah. Memangnya ada berapa kamar ditempat ini." seru Jaejoong tidak perduli.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan para pelayan kalau mereka tahu kita tidur terpisah." Jaejoong memikirkan kata-kata Yunho. Dia tidak ingin terlibat lagi dalam masalah dan lebih baik dia menghindari agar orang-orang tidak bergunjing mengenai pernikahannya.

"Kau harus tidur disofa atau tidak sama sekali." tegasnya.

"Tapi Boo,"

Belum selesai Yunho menyuarakan protesnya Jaejoong sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya. "Di sofa jung Yunho."

Yunho akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil menyeret selimut yang dia temukan dari dalam lemari menuju sofa.

Sekali lagi dia harus merasakan penderitaan.

Poor Yunho.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu menggeletar terbuka ketika dia rasa sesuatu yang mengusik berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya ke alam nyata, Jaejoong membuka mata dan menemukan Kibum berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan hal itu dengan kembali memejamkan mata tetapi kemudian namja itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap kearah Kibum yang sekarang benar-benar sedang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dengan gelagat aneh. Kedua kakinya disilangkan dan wajahnya seperti sedang meringis menahan sakit.

"Baby, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Kibum semakin mengetatkan tangan kecil yang dia gunakan untuk meremas bagian ujung piyama birunya. Gelagat itu.

Jaejoong buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan menggendong Kibum kekamar mandi.

Doe eyes itu menatap wajah pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu masih dalam keadaan tertidur nyenyak karena jujur saja dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menidurkan Kibum kembali. "Yunho bangun." Jaejoong menarik-narik selimut yang dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh pria bermata musang itu sedangkan Yunho hanya menggumam pelan karena tidurnya terusik.

Ingat karena ada larangan tidak tertulis untuk tidak berteriak dihapadapan Kibum membuat Jaejoong terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Yunho. "Yunho bangun. Kibum terbangun."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Yunho tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati istrinya berdiri di samping sofa dengan Kibum digendongan. "Changmin," gumamnya.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Apa hubungannya dengan Changmin?

Yunho bangun dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian melangkah cepat menuju kearah pintu yang menjadi tembusan kamar mereka dengan kamar sikembar dengan di ikuti Jaejoong dan menemukan bocah evil berwajah malaikat itu sudah terduduk diatas tempat tidur sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Ini adalah bencana.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, dengan Jaejoong yang sibuk berkutat dengan adonan untuk membuatkan bocah bergelar foodmonsster itu pancake untuk menu makan tengah malam dengan Yunho yang setengah mati menahan kantuk sambil sesekali mengawasi kedua putranya meminum susu dari gelas mereka.

Sudut mata Yunho melirik kearah jam besar yang sekarand sudah menunjukan pukul satu tengah malam. Setelah ini mereka harus begadang hingga esok pagi karena Kibum dan Changmin tidak akan bisa tertidur lagi hingga esok pagi.

"Baby, setelah ini kita tidur ya." Jaejoong mencoba membujuk kedua putranya kembali ketempat tidur mereka sambil menyuapkan potongan terakhir panekuk dengan saus cokelat itu kedalam mulut Changmin.

Changmin melirik kearah saudaranya yang masih sibukmberkutat dengan susu dan biskuit dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" pertanyaan Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya disambut dengan gelengan kepala.

Changmin merengsek turun dari kursinya dengan dibantu Yunho dan berusaha menarik saudara kembarnya bersamanya. Jeejoong menatap Yunho, mencoba meminta penjelasan, sedangkan manja itu hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah kedua putranya.

Langkah kecil Changmin menggiring mereka keruangan keluarga, tempat dimana mereka kerap kali waktu bersama kala senggang. Bocah kecil itu menyerahkan stick playstation pada saudaranya yang terlihat tidak berminat sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho dibiarkan menonton dengan mata separuh terpejam. Dan penderitaan ini bahkan belum ada separuh dari pertunjukan.

"Sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini? Aku sudah mengantuk." keluh Jaejoong lelah. Kantung matanya bahkan sudah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan muncul.

"Sampai mereka tertidur." ucap Yunho pasrah.

"Sampai kapan?"

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih kesandaran sofa dengan Jaejoong disampingnya. "Besok pagi."

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong menatap lemas kearah Changmin dan Kibum yang sekarang sedang memainkan playstation. Bagaimana bisa bocah berusia dua tahun memiliki kebiasaan yang tidak lazim yakni menyiksa kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa ini sering terjadi?"

Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Yunho, Jaejoong mengetahui kalau Kibum bangun maka Changmin akan bangun tetapi kalau Changmin yang terbangun maka dia akan membangunkan saudaranya tidak perduli apakah setelahnya Kibum akan menangis. Dan siksaan belum berakhir karena Yunho tidak menceritakan bagian dimana Changmin memaksa Yunho untuk bermain kuda-kudaan. Berkeliling ruang keluarga yang tidak bisa dibiang sempit dengan merangkak menggunakan kedua lutut sedangkan kedua bocah itu berada dipunggungnya.

Khusus bagian itu sepertinya Jaejoong senang-senang saja karena bisa menyaksikan tampang tersiksa Yunho dengan wajah sumringah.

Tetapi lain lagi ceritanya ketika tanpa sadar Jaejoong membuat masalah yang sebenarnya sepele tetapi ketika dihadapakan dengan Changmin maka akan panjang urusannya.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut ketika Changmin menyerahkan joy stick ketangannya, berniat mengajak bermain. "Baby, sebaiknya kau bermain dengan appamu." bujuknya.

Changmin menggeleng dan masih berusaha menyerahkan joy stick itu ketangan ibunya. "Baby, eomma sangat mengantuk."

Seketika wajah bocah kecil itu dipenuhi semburat merah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tidak berapa lama mulai menangis dengan suara keras, Jaejong panik sambil menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya sedangkan Yunho kalang-kabut. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, selalu Jaejoonglah yang paling mampu menenangkan Changmin yang sedang dalam mode mengamuk tetapi sekarang bahkan bisa dibilang namja cantik itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Ini pasti karena gen-mu yang membawa pengaruh buruk." gumam Jaejoong penuh dendam kesumat sambil berusaha menangkan putranya dengan mengelus punggung bergetar bocah kecil itu.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sambil mendekap Kibum. Mencegah kalau-kalau tangisan si kembar menular seperti biasa kalau salah seorang dari mereka menagis. "Siapa yang selama ini selalu memanjakan mereka."

Jaejoong mendelik kesal kearah namja musang itu, disaat seperti ini justru malah mengajaknya bertengkar. "Apa sekarang kau menyalahkanku."

Yunho mendesah, satu lagi bayi yang harus ditenangkan. "Bukan begitu, boo."

"Jangan berkilah. Bilang saja kau menyalahkanku."

Jadilah malam itu diakhiri dengan tangisan menggemparkan Changmin yang membuat semua pelayan di manor megah itu terbangun dengan Jaejoong yang merajuk, Yunho yang berusaha membujuk istrinya dan Kibum yang akhirnya menangis karena ketakutan.

Kedua pasangan itu menghempaskan tubuh lelah mereka diatas tempat tidur setelah berhasil menidurkan kedua putra kembar mereka yang bukan tanpa perjuangan.

"Apa benar aku sangat memanjakan mereka?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Ya, sampai aku merasa cemburu karenanya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berbaring disampingnya dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu dipenuhi senyuman menawan yang entah kenapa mampu membuat wajahJaejoong memanas.

Merasa dipandangi, Yunho balas menatap istrinya. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apa sekarang kau mulai menyukaiku." benar-benar narsis dan terdengar sombong.

Jaejoong berdecih tidak suka. "Teruslah bermimpi Jung Yunho."

Membuat senyum Yunho semakin lebar.

"Jaejoong hyuuuung," Suara lengkingan merdu yang memebengkakan telinga terdengar dari balik pintu kamar dibarengi dengan terbukanya pembatas kamar mereka.

Yunho segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera membekap mulut junsu sebelum manja itu menjadi awal mula bencana.

"Ssst, Kibum dan Changmin baru saja tidur."

"Waeyo? Bukankah ini sudah jam 9 pagi?" tanya junsu bingung. Setahunya Kibum dan Changmin selalu bersikap disiplin.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih berbaring ditempat tidur. "Kibum terbangun."

"Ooh," hanya itu reaksi yang dikeluarkan junsu tanpa tahu bagaimana menderitanya Yunho dan Jaejoong semalam.

Junsu mengerjap polos. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Yunho menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa betapa menyebalkannya namja bersuara lumba-lumba satu ini. Sedangkan Yochun hanya tersenyum geli. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya?" tanya Yunho pada Yochun yang berdiri disamping istrinya sambil menggendong putra mereka.

Junsu seketika cemberut mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang terkesan menyindirnya. "Apa maksud hyung bicara seperti itu?" sinisnya.

Yochun hanya mengacak-acak rambut istrinya.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Yunho.

"Jungsoo ingin mengajak si kembar bermain, tapi sepertinya lain kali saja. Kau juga harus datang kerumah sakit hari ini bersama Jae hyung untuk check up." ucap Yochun mengingatkan.

Sepeninggal kedua pasangan itu, Yunho mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Jaejoong yang ternyata telah jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya karena kelelahan dan kemudian berjalan mendekat, memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong sebatas leher sebelum kemudian mengecup kening istrinya.

"Cepatlah kembali jae. Aku merindukanmu."

**To Be Continued.**

** jung hana cassie. beakren. Kimshippo. ryukey. noby pink. momo dwi98 cassipper. zheyrasky. ochaviosa. jaeliey. lee yuno. mrshelmet. ****jaylyn rui. ****Yukina itou sephiiena kitami. ****evilmagnaeMin. yuyalovesungmin. ****jaejung love. gdtop. ****guest. **** aoi ko Mamoru. imelia. ****Lucassiopiea.**** dongdonghae. cloudyeye. kim soo nie. **** meirah1111. oko yunjae. zumkyu28. heeli. ****mermutcs. cho devi. untittled deh.**** desroschan.****. irengiovanny. urfan.**** hibiki kurenai. riana dewi. **** stephannie . chiharukatou. cassiELF. fifan160. rien yunni bear. qhia503. **** evil thievies. lee minji ELF. song min ah. momoshfly2401. nanana. **** sparksomniA0321. AIDASUNGJIN. **** princess yunjae. ****aku suka . **** diya1013.****fifian160.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**if u don't mind?**

**A.N: mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.  
**

**Jae eomma, jeongmal bogoshipo. sampai kapanpun aku pasti akan menunggu hingga DBSK bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu, tidak perdulli hingga berapa lama sekalipun. aku tetap percaya. neomo, neomo saranghae Jaejoong eomma.  
**

******Always keep the faith!**  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: they self

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Magic Castle

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Picture of you_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

A cristmast gift.

Jaejoong menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya meskipun matanya masih terasa sangat berat, namun namja itu sudah merasa tidak nyaman.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan menemukan suami beserta kedua putranya sedang bermanin didalam bak madi ditemani bebek karet dan Yunho yang kelabakan ketika Changmin mecipratkan air kewajahnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho dengan telaten memandikan anak kembar mereka yang sama sekali tidak identik, menyabuni dan membantu mereka menggosok gigi sampai membersihkan rambut. Semua dialakukan namja pewaris tahta kepemimpinan Jung corporation itu dengan sabar sedangkan Changmin yang bermain membentur-benturkan mainan karetnya sesekali terkikik geli ketika Yunho menggosok punggungnya. Sementara Kibum hanya duduk dengan tenang dihadapan saudara kembarnya.

Hatinya kembali menghangat.

Ini adalah keluarga kecilnya yang telah dia bangun bersama Yunho yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menghilang dari benaknya bersamaan dengan terhapusnya semua kenangan itu. Suka atau tidak dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengingkari kenyataan kalau ternyata dia memang telah menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia sukai atau hanya karena memang pikirannya berkata seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya? Benarkah dia membenci pemuda yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya darinya?

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh kearahnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Tapi kau bisa membantuku memakaikan mereka pakaian."

Yunho yang sejak tadi berjongkok disamping batthub dengan lengan baju disingsingkan mengangkat Changmin dan Kibum keluar dari dalam air sebelum kemudian memakaikan mereka anduk. Merah untuk Changmin dan biru untuk Kibum.

"Katjja, ikut eomma."Jaejoong menggandeng Kibum dan Changmin kembali kekamar mereka sementara Yunho menyiapkan pakaiannya.

Ini adalah bagian yang cukup sulit, walapun sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan Kibum yang memang pendiam maka lain halnya dengan Changmin yang akan berlari kesana kemari sebelum berhasil memakai pakaiannya.

Dan itu sangat melelahkan. Yunho sampai mengeluh sakit pinggang karenanya.

"Kena kau." ucap Yunho puas saat tangan berototnya berhasil menangkap pergerakan Changmin yang terbilang cukup lincah untuk anak seusianya sementara sang pelaku hanya terkikik-kikik geli.

Jaejoong dengan sigap memakaikan pakaian Changmin sebelum anak itu berhasil meloloskan diri lagi.

"Boo, hari ini kita harus kerumah sakit."

Jaejoong yang masih berkutat dengan jaket Changmin menoleh. "Waeyo?"

"Kau harus check up."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Changmin?" tanyaJaejoong. Mana mungkin mereka bisa meninggalkan si kembar begitu saja.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tenang saja, kita bisa menitipkan mereka pada Junsu."

"Kau tunggu disini. Masih ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Yochun." Yunho membantu istrinya duduk dibangku rumah sakit sebelum kemudian kembali keruangan Yochun. Dia sengaja meninggalkan Jaejoong diluar bukan karena dia tega, tetapi akan lebih baik kalau namja cantik itu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pembicaraan mereka.

Sudut mata Jaejoong mendapati sepasang suami istri yang nampak keluar dari sebuah ruangan pemeriksaan kandungan dengan wajah berbinar bahagia. Kedua pasangan yang akan dikarunia buah hati itu membuatJaejoong merasakan sebuah perasaan asing yang anehnya terasa sangat familiar. Dan ketika mata itu mengerjap untuk kesekian kalinya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang justru dirinya dan Yunho yang sedang berdiri dikoridor menggantikan posisi pasangan suami istri itu. Yunho tampak sangat bahagia sambil memeluk dan memutar tubuh mungilJaejoong diudara.

"Aku akan jadi ayah. Aku akan jadi ayah." teriaknya penuh semangat sementaraJaejoong hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna didada suaminya. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan heran sekaligus geli orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan senyuman dibibir seakan ikut bisa merasa kebahagian kedua pasangan itu.

Jaejoong memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Pandangannya seketika menjadi kabur dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya ketika lututnya melunglai.

"Boo," untung saja dia cukup cepat menangkap pinggang Jaejoong tepat sedetik sebelum tubuh istrinya itu menghantam lantai.

Yunho panik, raut kecemasan semakin tercetak jelas ketika matanya mendapati darah yang merembes keluar dari hidung istirnya. Namja bermata musang itu menyusupkan lengannya dibawah tubuhJaejoong dan membopongnya masuk kesalah satu ruang inap dibantu oleh beberapa perawat.

Yunho hanya bisa menunggu diluar ruangan dengan hati cemas ketika Yochun dengan kejam mengusirnya keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana? Jaejoong baik-baik saja kan?" berondongan pertanyaan segera menyambut Yochun ketika namja itu melangkah keluar.

"Jae hyung harus dirawat sementara hingga kondisinya pulih."

Yunho terduduk lemas diatas kursi tunggu, tapi paling tidak dia bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

.

Yunho menggendong Changmin diantara kedua bahunya untuk membantu bocah itu meletakkan hiasan pernak-pernik natal yang berwarna merah, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk sambil mengawasi kibum yang sedang memperhatikan kereta api mainan yang diletakkan persis dibawah pohon natal. Kibum memang pendiam, jadi yang dilakukan bocah itu hanya duduk dengan tenang dipangkuan ibunya sambil mata hitamnya setia mengawasi pergerakan kereta yang berputar mengelilingi pohon.

Mata Jaejoong tanpa sengaja mendapati liontin kalung yang baru dia sadari tergantung dileher putranya.

"Alway keep the faith? Apa maksudnya?"

Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho yang berkutat dengan kegiatannya. "Yun?"

Yunho menoleh. "Ne,"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil mempertontonkan liontin kalung yang dikenakan kibum.

"Hanya kau yang tahu maksudnya."

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk meraba lehernya sendiri. Dia selalu ingat dengan kalung yang telah melingkar dilehernya selama seumur hidupnya. Kalung berliontin huruf W dengan taburan berlian, kalung yang pernah diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika dia lahir. Dia ingat ketika masih kecil ayah dan ibunya selalu mengajaknya pergi kebukit kecil yang berada diluar kota Seoul setiap akhir pekan untuk melihat gugusan bintang, terutama rasi bintang Cassiopeia yang yang menjadi simbol liontin kalungnya.

Kalung itu bermakna segalanya baginya. Yang mengawali cerita kehidupannya saat takdir menggariskan hidupnya bersama orang yang akan menjadi cintanya.

.

**Flashback.**

Jaejoong sibuk menutupi telinganya dengan menggunakan tangan untuk menghalau rengekan berjam-jam Junsu agar tidak menembus gendang telinganya dan ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari.

"Bisakah kau berhenti merengek." ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Junsu memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau hyung ingin aku berhenti hyung hanya harus menandatangani ini." Junsu memamerkan surat persetujuan itu secara demonstrative didepan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdecak tidak suka, "Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak mau."

Junsu menghela nafas frustasi dan ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. "Apa hyung tega padaku."

Ini adalah bagian yang paling menyebalkan kalau sepupunya yang manja itu mulai mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya maka dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala." heran Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung yang aneh, sekolah jarang-jarang mengadakan acara camping diluar kota. Dan hyung malah tidak mau ikut. Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli.

"Ya sudah, aku akan minta Yochun hyung saja yang menemaniku selama camping." putus Junsu sambil mengambil ponselnya, berniat menghubungi sahabat Yunho.

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong melotot sempurna. Bisa bahaya kalau dia membiarkan sepupunya yang polos bin lemot akut itu bersama Yochun a.k.a playboy cap jidat nomor wahid ditempat yang seakan sengaja mengundang maksiat, bisa-bisa sepupunya itu dibabat habis tidak bersisa oleh sahabat Yunho yang ternyata tingkat keyadongannya sama parahnya dengan beruang mesum satu itu.

Buru-buru direbutnya ponsel yang hendak digunakan Junsu sebelum telephon itu berhasil digunakan. "Baiklah, hyung akan ikut. Tapi kau harus janji kalau kau tidak akan pergi berduan saja dengan Yochun."

Kening Junsu berkerut bingung. "Waeyo?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Arraso?"

Meskipun sebenarnya tidak mengerti, akhirnya Junsu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hyung, tunggu." Junsu berteriak kearah Jaejoong yang tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya sambul berusaha mengatur napasnya yang amburadul.

Jaejoong berbalik sambil menatap sepupunya dengan wajah datar. "Kau yang berkeras ikut camping, jadi jangan merengek lagi."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Memang ini kesalahannya sendiri, tapi dia bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau yang namanya camping yang sudah membuat teman-temannya jadi begitu bersemangat ternyata sangat menyakitkan baginya. Terutama betisnya yang pasti sudah membengkak sekarang.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kita berhenti lebih dulu. Kakiku sakit hyung." rengeknya manja dan hanya disambut decakan tidak suka Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua sudah terlalu jauh tertinggal dari rombongan kelas mereka yang sudah lebih dulu menuju keatas bukit. "Kita harus cepat, kalau tidak kau akan kutinggal." Bukannya mengindahkan kata-kata ancaman Jaejoong, Junsu justru malah menghempaskan bokongnya dengan santai di atas rerumputan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah duduk?" sepupunya yang satu ini rupanya berniat minta ditemui oleh binatang buas.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Disemak-semak biasanya banyak ular."

Junsu nyaris saja melompat dari duduknya mendengar kata-kata hyungnya dan buru-buru mengejar langkah Jaejoong. "Hyung tunggu."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas sabar menghadapi tingkah sepupunya yang super duper sangat polos hingga membuatnya gemas sampai seandainya saja membunuh itu bukan perbuatan terlarang maka dengan senang hati Jaejoong pasti sudah menjadikan Junsu potongan kecil dan membuangnya kesuangai.

Karena meskipun Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sepertinya namja manis bersuara lumba-lumba itu masih belum mengerti dengan konsep yang dinamakan camping adalah berarti kembali ke alam dengan kata lain tanpa fasilitas modern contohnya seperti toilet.

"Hyung, aku kebelet pipis." Jaejoong hanya menggumam pelan, jengah karena merasa tidurnya terusik.

"Pergi saja sana ke belakang." ucap Jaejoong malas.

"Tapi aku takut." Rengeknya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh hyungnya. "Temani aku hyung."

Jejoong justru malah menutupi tubuhnya sebatas kepala dengan menggunakan selimut. Melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang hendak kembali meneruskan tidurnya membuat Junsu memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal. "Kalau hyung tidak mau, aku akan minta temani Yochun hyung saja."

Jaejoong sontak mendudukan dirinya mendengar kata-kata andalan Junsu. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Hyung, toiletnya dimana? Kenapa kita belum sampai juga?" mata Junsu menatap nanar keadaan sekitar yang terlihat sunyi senyap denganh suara jangkrik mendominasi dan desau angin meniup pepohonan semakin membuat suasana mencekam. Hanya ada kegelapan sejauh mata memandang. Dan fakta kalau mereka semakin jauh memasukin jauh memasuki hutan sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Seharusnya tadi kita minta seseorang menemani kita." Gumam Junsu pelan sambil mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong hingga terasa kebas. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Jaejoong juga takut, tetapi kalau yang dimaksud Junsu minta ditemani oleh seseorang berbarti meminta bantuan dari duo Yunho-Yochun itu lebih baik baginya kalau Junsu pipis dicelana saja.

Tetapi sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mencari tempat untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam yang tidak terduga hingga jauh masuk kedalam hutan untuk mengantaisipasi hal yang tidak seharusnya. Memalukan sekali kalau namja harus minta ditemani.

"Disini tidak ada yang namanya toilet." ucap Jaejoong pasrah.

"Lalu, aku harus buang air dimana?" Junsu sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, sepupunya itu seperti gadis remaja saja. "Dimana saja, kau itu kan namja."

Junsu menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. "Tapi aku tidak pernah buang air sembarangan. Itu jorok."

"Ini keadaan darurat. Sudah sana."

Junsu melangkah kearah pohon terdekat sambil sesekali memastikan keadaan tampak aman sementara mata Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya berkeliling mengawasi keadaan sambil sesekali menyorotkan cahaya senter yang digunakan untuk penerangan ketempat yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit malam yang menghitam ketika sang mentari memudar bersama sang waktu yang sekarang bersih dari awan, langit bertabur bintang selalu menjadi favoritnya dengan rasi bintang cassiopeia bertakhata dengan agungnya. Takdir. Adalah satu kata yang selalu menyertai hidup manusia, tidak ada yang bisa mengingkarinya ketika satu kata itu telah memutuskan kemana pada akhirnya hidup akan berlabuh. Dia tidak percaya yang seperti itu, tetapi dia tahu mungkin suatu saat akan ada masa dimana pada akhirnya dia kana mempertaruhkan diatas satu kata itu.

"Huaaaa,"

Teriakan terkejut Jaejoong membuat Junsu buru-buru mengancingi celananya dan berlari dengan jantung berdetak sangat cepat kearah kakak sepupunya. "Jaejoong hyung." Teriaknya dengan suara tercekik.

**End of flashback**

.

"Jae." Yunho tersentak bangun dari tidurnya ketika semua mimpi buruk itu kembali dalam bentuk yang begitu nyata, matanya menatap nanar kesekeliling ruangan dan mendapati sang istri masih bergelut dengan indahnya mimpi diatas tempat tidur besar mereka.

Yunho menyingkirkan selimut yang digunakannya untuk menghalau rasa dingin dan melangkah menuju ke satu-satunya tempat tidur yang berada dikamar ini, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong. Tidak perduli apakah nantinya namja cantik itu akan mengamuk, Yunho dengan sangat sengaja melingkarkan lengan kekarnya disekitar pinggang Jaejoong sambil sesekali membelai perut Jaejoong yang membuncit, membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan dalam tidurbta karena merasa ternganggu.

"Jae," panggilnya serak. Lagi-lagi hanya disambut gumaman pelan. Yunho dengan paksa membalikan tubuh istrinya hingga tubuh merek saling berhadapan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan membuat kedua iris mata mereka saling menatap. "Sana kembali ketempatmu." Usir Jaejoong kejam.

Yunho menggeleng keras kepala. "Jae, apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Jaejoong menghela napas untuk menabahkan dirinya, bicara melantur apa namja didepannya ini? "Kau ngawur."

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau dan anak-anak adalah segalanya bagiku." Itu sama sekali bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

Jaejoong meletakkan telapak tangannya dikening Yunho. Tidak panas. Apa itu berarti Yunho sedang mabuk sekarang. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Cetus Jaejoong lemas. Dia benar-benar sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong hingga benar-benar tidak tersisa lagi jarak diantara mereka.

Jaejoong berjengit berusaha melepaskan diri, percuma, dia tahu Yunho jauh lebih kuat darinya. Namja cantik itu tanpa sadar menelengkan kepalanya kesamping ketika merasakan adanya benda lunak yang menyapu permukaan lehernya yang sesitif. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ada sesuatu yanng aneh berdesir didadanya. Dan dia yakin ini bukan suatu pertanda yang baik.

"Yun, aku sedang hamil." Yunho tidak mengindahkan peringatan istrinya dan tetap meneruskan kegiatannya memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau istriku, dan yoachun bilang kau dan bayi kita baik-baik saja." Dengan gerakan cepat yuno sudah berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya menahan kedua lengan istrinya diatas kepala. Wajah namja bermata musa itu terlihat datar, menatap kosong sepasang doe eyes Jaejoong. Dia seakan tidak mengenali namja yang berada didepannya sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" bohong kalau Jaejoong bilang saat ini dia tidak takut pada namja yang sekarang sedang menindihnya. "Memastikan hatimu masih untukku."

Jaejoong refleks memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho tanpa peringatan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir istrinya. Melumatnya kasar dan mulai meneluskan bibirnya setelah menggigiti tidak sabar bibir bagian bawah Jaejoong.

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If u don't mind?

Mianhae karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. next chapter pasti aku balas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part ini kupersembahkam khusus untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Lee DongHae SUPER JUNIOR yang ke-27, juga untuk kalian yang telah bersedia meluangkam waktunya untuk menunggu, membaca dan memberikan review untuk fic-ku ini.**  
**Untuk HAMANO MISAKI, donghae bias dan temanku yang paling cerewet. Sudah kukabulkan tuntutanmu, jadi jangan merengek lagi padaku.^^**

Disclaimer : they self

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong Jung Yunho

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Magic Castle

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Picture of you_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

A cristmast gift.

Manik mata sewarna obisidian itu setia mengawasi pergerakan tubuh namja cantik yang sekarang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh polos tidak tertutupi apapun.

Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya disekitar tubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat seolah takut kalau melepaskannya maka Jaejoong akan menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau memberi sedikit sarapan pagi untukku,"

Yunho dengan sengaja memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dipermukaan leher dan bahu istrinya yang tidak tertutupi apapun sambil sesekali meniup telinga Jaejoong hingga namja itu menggelinjang karenanya.

"Dasar mesum."

Jaejoong mendorong kasar wajah Yunho yang diletakkan dibahunya dengan manja dan merengsek turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Meskipun aku mesum, tapi kau tetap memohon padaku hingga seperti itu."

kata-kata Yunho membuat semburat merah yang coba Jaejoong sembunyikan semakin terlihat jelas. Seulas senyum menggoda tersungging dibibir Yunho.

"Lepas, Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak." Jaejoong menyentakkan cengkraman tangan Yunho hingga terlepas.

Jaejoong buru-buru memakai piyama tidurnya yang berceceran dilantai untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak dia inginkan, berusaha tidak mengindahkan tatapan lapar sepasang mata musang yang tetap setia memperhatikan pergerakannya hingga tubuh Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dibelakang pintu kamar mandi sambil menggenggam erat tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya? Kenapa dadanya terasa bergemuruh dengan hebatnya?

Mata Jaejoong tanpa sengaja mendapati bayangan dirinya sendiri dicermin besar yang mengelilingi seluruh permukaan dinding kamar mandi, namja cantik yang telah resmi menyandang nama besar keluarga Jung itu seolah merasakan bagaimana ketika seluruh darah seolah terpompa kewajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna hingga semakin merah ketika matanya mendapati bercak-bercak berwarna keunguan disekitar lehernya dan Jaejoong yakin tanda yang sama pasti telah terukir indah diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya kalau mengingat bagaimana brutalnya Yunho tadi malam.

Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin tidak terkendali. Sejak dulu dia sudah tahu kalau Yunho itu mesum, tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau Yunho ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namja bertubuh manly itu bahkan mungkin saja akan kembali menyerangnya tadi malam kalau saja Jaejoong tidak memeperingatkannya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

"Dasar beruang mesum sialan. Tidak akan ada jatah lagi untukmu." rutuknya penuh dendam kesumat sambil merendam tubuhnya didalam bak mandi beraroma teraphy.

Jajeoong sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana pembicaraannya dengan Yunho bisa berakhir dengan adegan ranjang. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan pelan kepalanya untuk menghapus semua kegiatan panas mereka yang terekam jelas diotaknya.

.

.

.

"Yun, hentikan." desis Jaejoong kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal kalau semenjak tadi yang dilakukan oleh namja musang itu hanya bermanja padanya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang dan membuat aktivitasnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua putranya menjadi terganggu. "Apa kau tidak malu pada Changmin dan Kibum?"

Jaejoong meletakkan sepanci sup rumput laut diatas meja. Meskipun mereka mempunyai puluhan pelayan dan juga koki ternama yang sengaja didatangkan untuk menyiapkan makanan, tapi khusus untuk makan pagi Jaejoong lebih suka menyiapkan sendiri sarapan untuk keluarganya. Dan kalaupun tidak bisa melakukannya secara langsung, Jaejoong masih memperhatikan semua bahan yang digunakan oleh para koki dirumahnya karena ketakutannya yang menurut Yunho sangat berlebihan pada makanan yang tidak seharusnya masuk kedalam lambung kedua anak kembarnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan kemudian meletkannya dipangkuan sedangkan Changmin yang duduk dikursi makannya masih sibuk bermain dengan playsation portable yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena terus dibenturkan dipermukaan meja yang teruat dari kaca tebal. Yunho memang sengaja meletakkan putranya yang kelewat hyper active itu di _high __chair_ karena khawatir Changmin akan terjatuh.

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatannya mengusap wajah Changmin yang belepotan makanan pada Kibum yang sedang menatapnya sambil menarik-narik bajunya meminta perhatian. "Wae baby?"

istri pewaris Jung corporation itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum saat Kibum berusaha membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya. Kibum memang jarang sekali bicara dan hanya bersedia mengeluarkan suaranya dihadapan orang-orang tertentu saja. Kebiasaan Kibum yang cenderung tidak lazim itu sempat membuat kedua orang tuanya cemas setengah mati karena mengira anak mereka mengidap kelainan tapi pada kenyataannya mereka bisa menerima kalau Kibum memang cenderung tidak berpikir seperti anak-anak pada umumnya karena kemapuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata. Berbeda jauh dengan Changmin yang memang jenius tetapi ternyata memiliki perilaku yang bertolak belakang dengan kakak kembarnya.

"Apa yang Kibum katakan?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik Changmin yang masih meminum susunya kepangkuannya. Bocah itu tampak menyamankan dirinya diantara kukungan kedua lengan kekar ayahnya.

"Sepertinya dia bilang dia ingin pergi ketaman."

.

.

.

Changmin sesekali terpekik girang katika tubuhnya terayun pelan diudara ketika kedua tangan kecilnya yang digenggam erat masing-masing oleh kedua orangtuanya terangkat sedikit keatas. Sedangkan Kibum melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya erat leher ayahnya sambil menyamankan posisinya.

Keluarga kecil yang nampak bahagia itu sedang berjalan santai menuju kearah taman yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman mereka. Waktu masih menunjukan terlalu pagi untuk pergi bermain dihari yang sebenarnya orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dibawah selimut untuk menghindari rasa dingin tetapi ternyata ada cukup banyak keluarga yang berinisiatif menghabisakan waktu senggang bersama keluarga ditaman yang membeku dikala libur seperti mereka.

Kibum yang ingin pergi tetapi ternyata justru Changminlah yang paling bersemangat merasakan dinginnya salju dikulitnya, bocah evil berwajah malaikat itu sibuk membentuk bola-bola kecil salju yang ditumpuk menjadi gunungan yang sepertinya dimaksudkan untuk menjadi boneka salju sedangkan Kibum hanya duduk berjongkok sambil sesekali ikut-ikutan menambahkan dibeberapa bagian hingga bentuknya terlihat semakin tidak keruan.

Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk tidak jauh dari kedua bocah itu tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi bingung Changmin karena bangunannya tiba-tiba berubah bentuk, semakim gemas lagi saat menyaksikan tampang polos Kibum melihat wajah saudaranya cemberut. Raut muka kedua bocah itu berubah-ubah, mulai dari berkesal ria sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu, terkikik geli hingga bingung sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Segera saja, pemandangan keluarga bahagia itu menarik perhatian semua mata yang berada ditaman itu. Tingkah laku Changmin dan Kibum benar-benar membuat semua orang gemas hingga mendorong beberapa ibu muda untuk mendekati kedua bocah itu, sekedar mencubit ataupun memeluk hingga mencium.

"Siapa namamu chagi?" tanya seorang ibu muda sambil menggandeng tangan anak perempuannya yang kira-kira berusia empat tahun pada Changmin yang kemudian tersenyum seperti malaikat kecil.

"Changmin," jawabnya polos, membuat tawa para ibu-ibu yang bergerombol meledak.

"Dan kau manis, siapa namamu?" Kibum segera saja menyembunyikan tubuhnya sambil memeluk erat saudara kembarnya untuk menutupi dirinya dari tatapan para ibu-ibu. Bocah berkulit salju itu ketakutan dan sudah hampir menangis.

"Baby," Kibum mengulurkan lengannya kearah Jaejoong ketika namja itu telah berada ditengah-tengah gerombolan para ibu yang kelewat tertarik. Kibum memeluk erat leher ibunya dan mulai terisak.

Jaejoong mengusap pelan punggung bergetar putranya. "Gwenchana baby, uljiman."

wajah para ibu itu seketika memerah ketika mata mereka menatap betapa sempurnanya wajah Yunho ketika namja itu menerobos masuk ketengah-tengah gerombolan dan kemudian mendekap Changmin erat dipelukannya.

"Apakah kalian orang tua mereka?" tanya seorang ibu muda, Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya tersenyum canggung. "Pantas saja mereka sangat menggemaskan, ternyata ayah dan ibu mereka sangat cantik dan tampan." komentarnya lagi.

Orang-orang bergumam setuju. "Apakah mereka kembar? Siapa nama anak ini?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyumcanggung menanggapi rasa ingin tahu para ibu yang kelewat penasaran itu. "Kenapa menangis chagi?" seorang ibu berusaha menarik perhatian dengan cara mengintip wajah Kibum yang disembunyikan dipelukan ibunya. Tangisan Kibum semakin keras saat ibu itu degan lancang menyentuh tangan kecilnya.

"Maaf, Kibum memang agak pemalu." ucap Jaejoong.

Dan sepertinya ada yang menyadari siapa pemuda tampan yang berada dihapan mereka, tentu saja sangat mudah mengenali namja kaya muda berbakat yang wajahnya sering muncul sebagai cover majalah bussines ternama.

"Kau Jung Yunho kan? Pewaris perusahaan penerbangan itu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

Ibu itu tampak terpekik senang. "Wah ternyata kau lebih tampan dari yang ada difoto. Aku punya anak perempuan. Mungkin kita bisa jadi besan suatu saat nanti. Anakku cukup cantik."

Yunho hanya bisa menggaruk belakang keplanya yang tidak gatal. Sebaiknya mereka segera menyingkir sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin kacau.

Yunho buru-buru menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menjauh dari gerombolan para ibu-ibu yang hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena tidak diindahkan oleh kedua pasangan itu.

Jaejoong membaringkan Kibum yang masih menangis terisak ditempat tidurnya sambil mengusap perlahan lelehan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi putranya dan kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum.

Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh putranya sambil tetap berusaha menenangkan Kibum, jujur saja dia merasa sangat cemas pada keadaan Kibum saat ini. Khawatir kalau putranya itu mengalami sesak napas karena terus menangis, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa duduk disamping tempat tidur sambil membiarkan Changmin mendekati saudaranya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Kibum yang masih menangis.

Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan. "Hyung, jangan menangis." bocah kecil itu malah ikut-ikutan terisak.

"Sst, anak appa tidak boleh cengeng." bujuk Yunho.

Namja bermata musang itu memerintahkan kepala pelayan untuk membuatkan kedua putranya susu dan jadilah sekarang mereka bereempat berbaring diatas tempat tidur king size milik sikembar dengan Changmin yang berbaring telengkup diatas dada bidang ayahnya, Kibum yang masih mendekap erat ibunya dan Jaejoong yang menjadikan lengan Yunho sebagai bantalan sambil kedua bocah itu meminum susu dari botol.

Kibum memberikan botol susunya yang masih tersisa setengahnya pada adik kembarnya yang pada dasarnya memang selalu lebih rakus dan Changmin tentu saja dengan senang hati menghabiskannya sementara Yunho hanya menggeleng. Changmin memang tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan sebotol susu.

Mudah sekali menidurkan putra kembar mereka yang sepertinya kelelahan setelah bermain hampir setengah hari ditaman. Mulai dari bermain perosotan, ayunan hingga jungkat-jungkit sampai berlari kesana kemari sambil melemparkan butiran salju yang bertebaran-khusus yang ini adalah kerjaan Changmin- yang harus berakhir dengan Changmin dan Kibum yang dikerubungi para ibu-ibu.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat ketika mereka telah keluar dari kamar putra kembar mereka. "Karena anak-anak sudah tidur, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam."

Ajakan tidak menyenangkan Yunho sukes membuat namja cantik itu meradang. "Kau pikir aku tidak sakit." marahnya sambil meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya tersenyum geli menanggapi tingkah malu-malu istrinya tepat ketika ponselnya berbunyi mendandakan adanya panggilsan masuk.

Tanpa Yunho ketahui, istirinya mendengarkan semua percakapan yang sedang dilakukan namja musang itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Bukannya dia mencurigai suaminya, hanya saja cara berbicara yunho yang seakan tidak ingin ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapannya membuat rasa pensaran namja cantik itu terusik.

Dan dia mendapatkan satu nama,

Go Ara.

.

.

.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat dan segera saja bias cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya yang belum terbiasa. Namja cantik itu menghela napas pelan sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lemas hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Boo?" tanya Yunho cemas sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya dikening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak berusaha membantah dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hingga tidak bersisa, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa memijit tengkuk istrinya perlahan sambil sesekali mengelus punggung Jaejoong untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

Rupanya masa morning sickness yang dialami Jaejoong kambuh lagi. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pesta malam ini." putus Yunho.

Jaejeoong menggeleng, sedangkan muntahannya masih belum berhenti juga. Tubuhnya sudah nyaris tidak mampu merasakan apapun lagi sekarang.

"Ini pestamu. Dan undangan sudah disebar." ucap Jaejoong serak. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit karena banyaknya cairan yang dipaksa melewati kerongkongannya.

Keluarga besar Jung memang mempunyai tradisi mengadakan pesta tahunan musim dingin tepat berbarengan dengan acara perayaan malam natal setiap tahun yang selalu dihadiri para petinggi negara dan orang-orang penting yang memiliki kedudukan juga nama seperti para pejabat dan selebritis ternama. Dan tentu saja sebagai tuan rumah, Yunho bertugas menjamu para undangan.

Namja bermata musang itu menggendong Jaejoong kembali kekamar dan membaringkan tubuh istrinya diatas kasur king size mereka.

"Aku akan menelpon yochun untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Sudahlah Yun, tidak perlu." tolaknya.

Yunho menatap wajah istrinya sesaat. "Kau bisa saja tidak memperdulikan dirimu. Tapi pikirkan bayi kita."

Lagi-lagi tatapan penuh penyesalan yang sama-yang pernah Jaejoong lihat ketika namja itu menatapnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Jangan sampai aku berpikir kalau pernikahan ini adalah sandiwara yang kau rencanakan."

Yunho hanya diam tidak berkomentar sebelum kemudian angkat bicara. "Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tapi apakah Changmin dan Kibum terlihat seperti lelucon bagimu!"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, siapa Go Ara? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Jaejoong yakin jikalau kemunculan nama yang entah kenapa terasa tidak asing itu dikepalanya bukanlah suati pertanda baik.

"Rekan kerja. Dia adalah investor dari jepang."

Satu kening Jaejoong terangkat tidak percaya. "Hanya sebatas itu?"

Yunho takut. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dalam mimpipun dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Jaejoong sampai pergi menginggalkannya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk tetap mempertahankan Jaejoong dalam hidupnya meski harus mengorbankan segalanya.

Namja itu mengetatkan cengkraman tangannya pada pembatas balkon hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Masih terekam dengan sangat jelas bagaimana sulitnya merubah keputusan Jaejoong ketika dia memutuskan untuk akhirnya mempersunting seorang kim Jaejoong menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidup.

_FLASHBACK_

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho yang tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya. Namja itu melangkah menjauh dari teman-teman sesama anggota futsal yang digelutinya dan berlari-lari kecil mendekati Jaejoong.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Yunho menggeleng sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya yang terbukti mampu meluluhkan hati banyak yoeja. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku sudah selesai. Kau sudah lama?"

Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

Gerombolan anggota futsal itu berjalan kearah mereka dan menpuk pundak Yunho pelan. "Kami duluan ya, dan jangan lupa nanti siang."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu kemudian berhigh five dengan namja yang menyapanya.

"Katjja, kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

Jaejoong bergeming, membuat Yunho memalingkan tubuhnya menatap kekasihnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu pergi."

Kening Yunho berkerut bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau ada acara bersama teman-temanmu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Itu bisa lain kali. Lagipula kesehatanmu dan bayi kita jauh lebih penting."

Sepertinya kedua kaki Jaejoong telah dipaku dilantai hingga namja cantik itu hanya diam ketika Yunho berusaha menarik tangannya. "Aku pergi sendiri saja."

raut wajah Yunho seketika mengeras. "Jangan membantahku. Kita pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

"Boo, dagingnya gosong."

panggilan Yunho menarik kesadaran Jaejoong kembali kekenyataan, namja itu buru-buru mematikan api dan memindahkan daging ayam yang telah berwarna kehitaman itu keatas piring.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya pelan. Lagi-lagi dia melamun. "Mianhe Yun," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Gwenchana. Hari ini kita pesan makan diluar saja."

Dia bukannya tidak menyadari gunjingan orang-orang diluar sana, hanya saja dia belajar untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Dia ingin bisa mempercayai Yunho. Karena itu dia hanya bungkam dan menutup mulut juga telinganya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang.

Perasaan aneh yang mengganggu itu kembali datang ketika sekelebatan ingatan memenuhi benaknya.

Saat itu dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua orang gadis yang sedang menggosip membicarkan hubungannya dengan Yunho ditaman belakang kampus.

"Aku dengan Yunho oppa berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. Dan berencana melamarnya."

"Mwoo, bukankah kim Jaejoong itu namja. Apa sekarang Yunho oppa jadi gay!"

kata-kata gadis itu diamini oleh seorang temannya yang berambut hitam. "Kasihansekali Yunho oppa, aku dengar dia harus menikah dengan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong hamil."

Dua orang penggosip beserta tiga orang temannya itu terpekik kaget dan kemudian mulai menggumamkan kata-kata penolakan.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depan Yunho oppa nantinya. Dia masih sangat muda dan pewaris tunggal." tambahnya lagi.

Yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu hanya terdiam mematung tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak ada air mata yang menetes, mungkin karena merasa terlalu sakit hingga tidak mampu lagi merasakan apapun.

Tangan Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengelus perlahan perutnya yang mulai membuncit karena sudah hampir memasuki bulan kelima.

"Jae?" Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dalam diam. "Ada apa? Sepertinya belakangan ini kau sering melamun."

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya tepat sedetik setelah Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi kekasihnya. "Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan, nanti biar aku yang membereskan sisanya."

kening Yunho berkerut, namja manly itu memutuskan untuk menyusul Jaejoong kekamar mereka.

Namja itu menemukan kekasihnya telah berbaring ditempat tidur mereka. Apartment mewah yang dibeli Yunho dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri itu terasa lengang dan hampa, hanya ada kesunyian melingkupi. Yunho merengsek naik ketempat tidur dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. "Kau baik-baik saja Boo? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sambil menatap wajah Yunho. "Aku sedang berpikir."

Wajah Yunho dipenuho senyuman. "Kau sedang memikirkan aku dan bayi kita." ucapnya sombong.

Jaejoong hanya tersnyum kecut menanggapi kata-kata kekasihnya itu. "Yun, memiliki anak adalah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Dan kau masih memiliki masa depan."

kening Yunho berkerut bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini."

"Kau dan aku, akan lebih baik jika tidak bersama."

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir di siang bolos. Sentakan rasa sakit itu dengan cepat memenuhi seluruh benaknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Kau ingin meninggalkan aku? Kau ingin kita berpisah setelah semua yang kita lalui." Yunho terusulut amarnya sendiri.

Bagaimana dia tidak menjadi begitu murka, Jaejoong sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka tanpa ikatan pernikahan dan namja cantik itu berusaha meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas, sudah dia duga kalau Yunho akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho penuh gelegar kemarahan.

Namja cantik itu hanya diam sambil menatap sepasang manik mata yang sedang memandngnya dengan wajah dipenuhi kemarahan dan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kekecawaan. Pembicaraan mereka tidak akan berujung kemanapun, jadi percuma saja berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

"Sudahlah Yun, aku lelah. Dan aku sudah menemukan apartment yang cocok, aku akan pindah besok."

Yunho terhenyak, tidak tahukah Jaejoong kalau dirinya sangat mencintai namja itu melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong disisinya.

**To Be continued.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**If U Don't Mind?**

**SPESIAL THANKS:**

**Chan Nuriza|Irengiovanny|Hamano Misaki|MomoShyFly2401| Kim soo Nie|Booboopipi|Desi2121|Wiendzbica|DevaKyu|Aoiko Mamory|Cloudyeye|Qhia503|Kiki|ChunFG|RyuKey|Dadjoe prantha|Schagarin|Jennychan|Chikaru Katou|Yhor|LuCassiopiea|Princess Yunjae|Nila Ariswari|Urfan|MomoDwi98|JarLiey|Nony|Rinda|Yunjae Always|MinnieGalz|Amai|Meirah111|ZumKyu28|Aqua|Hibiki Kurenai|SparkSomniA0321|Stephanie Caroline|JayLyn Rui|Nina317ELF|Mega Xiahtic|BlaueFEE|Chidorasen|Cho Devi|Diya1013|AIDASUNGJIN|Riska0122|GDtop|NaruNaru|Bofi|Guest|Choi Eun Joon|Leoryi|Wiendzbica|Adiya Shim|Yun|Rara|JennyChan|IW|Yongki| Heppi Wulan Sari|Honey Park|Rinda|ZheyraSKY|de| |Oko yunjae|Dededeepeo|Nannaa|Aku SukaFF|Trilililili|Oryzasativa||RyuKey|Riska0122|Lee Yuno|Yuna|Diya1013|JejungLove|LeeMinjiELF|thepaeDeo|Meyy-chan|Ochaviosa|Nila Arieswari|ChiharuKatou|SsungMINE|Juara Tirania|DesroChan|Beakren|ZumKyu28|Yuya Love Sungmin|DongDongHae|**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter.

Leght : 1 of

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Magic Castle

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Your Love is All i need_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © Diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Stil A flaskback.

"Boo," lengan kekar Yunho mencengkram erat lengan Jaejoong hingga namja itu terpaksa memalingkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda musang yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Namja itu menghela napas bosan, dalam sebulan terakhir entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong untuk mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya mengenai hubungan mereka. "Ada apa yun? Bukankah kau sebentar lagi ada kelas. Kenapa tidak segera masuk?"

orang-orang mulai melihat kearah mereka. Berita berakhirnya hubungan pasangan fenomenal itu memang dengan cepat menyebar seperti air hujan yang tidak bisa dihalau dan Jaejoong bershukur akan hal itu karena telah memudahkan tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan reputasi namja musang itu meskipun jujur saja dia memang agak mengkwatirkan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat dewasa, Yunho hanya seorang pria rapuh yang kesepian. Namja itu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jaejoong yang selalu ada disampingnya disegala situasi, membutuhkan dirinya kala terpuruk dalam rasa sakit.

Tidak banyak bicara, Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan namja cantik itu hingga terasa menyalitkan. Sungguh Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana selama ini dia bisa bertahan tanpa namja itu disampingnya. "Kembalilah padaku. Aku mohon." lirihnya.

Jaejoong menguraikan pelukan mereka. Onyx bertemu obisidian. "Kau tahu itu tidak bisa."

Yunho mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan membawa jemari lentik itu kepipinya. "Dan kau juga tahu ini sangat menyakitiku."

"Yun, kita sudah sering membahasnya. Aku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusanku."

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang harus mengela napas sabar. Dasar keras kepala, rutuknya. "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau ke apartment hari ini?"

"Waeyo?"

"Koki yang bekerja untukku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Dan aku lapar." Sejak dulu Yunho memang sudah bermasalah dengan lambungnya, kalau tidak ada yang memperhatikan makan sudah bisa dipastikan namja itu bahkan sanggup tidak makam selama seharian.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja."

Segera saja seulas senyum merekah dibibir Yunho.

Sejak retaknya hubungan mereka, Jaejoong memang sama sekaai tidak berusaha menjauhi Yunho dan harus berakhir seperti skenario drama picisan yang sering ditonton junsu. Kedua mantan kekasih itu tetap akur walaupun tentu sudah tidak bisa sebebas ketika mereka masih bersama. Contoh mudahnya adalah rasa cemburu Yunho yang kerap kali jauh dari kata batas sewajarnya, pemuda selalu nyaris kehilangan kendali ketika Jaejoong dekat dengan namja atau yoeja lain meskipun hanya sekedar untuk berbicara.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelah tubuhnya, memberi isyarat untuk Jaejoong duduk disampingnya. Sedetik setelah namja cantik itu mendekat sambil meletakkan baki berisi makanan untuk Yunho di atas meja, Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga namja itu terjatuh dipangkuannya. Kedua lengannya mengunci mati pergerakan tubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Yunho dengan sengaja menumpukan dagunya dibahu Jaejoong sambil sesekali menghirup aroma clilac yang menguar dari tubuh namja yang dia cintai.

"Sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir, dan aku tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan tentang status anak kita."

Jaejoong menghela napas sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat pelukan Yunho ditubuhnya yang justru semakin erat. "Apa aku itu sangat penting."

"Tentu. Semua yang menjadi milikku akan diwariskan pada mereka."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau mereka akan menyandang namamu. Mereka anakku, aku yang melahirkan mereka."

"Tapi aku ayah mereka."

"Jangan coba berdebat denganku yun," Jaejoong melepaskan paksa belitan lengan Yunho ditubuhnya.

Suara pintu yang mendebum tertutup menjadi penanda akhir pembicaraan mereka. Sepasang mata musang Yunho menatap tajam sepiring bulgogi yang sengaja dimasakan Jaejoong karena permintaan darinya dan kemudian melemparkan benda tidak berdosa itu sekuat tenaga keudara hingga jatuh membentur dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping seperti perasaannya.

Sudut mata Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan sambil mendaratkan ciuman dipipi seorang yoeja berambut coklat yang menjadi teman kencannya malam ini. Dia tahu Jaejoong memeperhatikan dan memang itulah tujuannya, membuat namja cantik yang sedang mengandung benihnya itu cemburu. Dia memang sengaja menguji hingga sampai batas mana Jaejoong sanggup bertahan dengan kekeras kepalannya untuk tidak kembali padanya dan bersikap jujur dengan tidak menyiksa perasaan mereka berdua karena harus berpisah.

.

.

.

Gadis berparas cantik itu berlalu dari hadapanYunho setelah dengan lancangnya memberikan sapuan lembut dipipinya. Seulas senyum palsu diberikan pemuda bermata musang itu yang segera sja berganti menjadi seriangai licik ketika matanya mendapati tatapan kosong Jaejoong menjadi dipenuhi kekecewaan.

Tetapi sepertinya kali ini dewi fotuna tidak berpihak padanya ketika rencana yang telah dia susun dengan matang menjadi kacau hanya karena kedatangan seorang tamu yang sama sekali tidak diundang.

Kim Hyun joong.

Sunbae sekaligus namja yang pernah begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong dan nyaris menjadi seseorang dalam tanda kutip bagi namja cantik itu hingga membuat Yunho terbakar karena cemburu sedang berbicara dengan namja yang dia cintai. Yunho mengepalkan genggaman tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan sangat erat hingga namja cantik itu memekik kesakitan, tidak diperlukannya jerit dan rintihan kesakitan namja cantik yang berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Yunho ketika namja itu dengan beringas menyeret Jaejoong menuju ke parkiran kampus, mendorong tubuh ringkih itu masuk kedalam mobil dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kesatu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa 'berbicara ' dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ya, apa-apaan kau Jung Yunho! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya marah sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Yunho yang terasa menyakitkan dipergelangan tangannya.

Yunho bergeming. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin, mendorong kasar tubuh Jaejoong masuk kedalam lift hingga terbentur dinding dengan keras. Jaejoong meringis menahan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Yunho merentangkan kedua lengan besarnya dikedua sisi tubuh Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku menghimpit dinding tanpa bisa melarikan diri. "Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, membuangku begitu saja dan sekarang kau berhubungan dengan namja brengsek itu." teriak Yunho menggelegar.

"Jaga bicaramu Yunho! Dia bukan namja brengsek seperti yang kau katakan," jawab Jaejoong sengit.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau membelanya. Atau memang ini tujuanmu sejak awal, mencampakanku dan kemudian menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Jaejoong terhenyak, seperti itukah cara Yunho menilainya. "Aku tidak serendah yang kau pikir Tuan Jung. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau membawa wanita ke apartemen." ucap Jaejoong sakartis.

Itu benar, semenjak retaknya hubungan mereka. Yunho kerap kali membawa banyak wanita yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya ke apartemen mereka tetapi tidak lebih dari itu. Yunho membiarkan semua gadis itu merayunya dan kemudian berakhir dengan Yunho yang mengunci dirinya didalam kamar sementara gadis-gadis itu hanya bisa menatap pasrah atas perilaku Yunho meninggalkan mereka sendirian diruang tamu seorang diri. Semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk melihat sejauh apa perasaan Jaejoong padanya. Singkatnya, Yunho ingin Jaejoong cemburu.

Kekanakan memang, tapi cara apalagi yang dia miliki.

Yunho berusaha menarik nafas dalam, semua atsmosfir ketegangan ini membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Karena kau. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya hanya mencintai Jung Jaejoong. Dan mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bertemu dengan namja itu lagi." cetus Yunho sepihak.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi Jung Yunho."

Raut wajah Yunho seketika mengeras. "Katakan Jae, katakan kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." ucapnya lirih sambil berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah hampir membeludak.

Jaejoong memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Diamnya Jaejoong membuat perasaan Yunho semakin gusar. "Jawab aku Kim Jejoong." teriakan Yunho menggema memantul didinding.

Jaejoong semakin terhenyak. "Sudahlah, aku muak denganmu." ucapnya setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

Namja itu beranjak dan menghempaskan kedua lengan Yunho yang menghalangi jalannya. Belum sempat namja itu melangkah, Yunho kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong. Memaksa namja itu menatapnya.

"Lepaskan!" sentak Jaejoong, membuat cengkraman tangan Yunho semakin mengetat.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun sebelum kita selelsai berbicara." desisnya rendah.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kita sudah berakhir Jung Yunho." teriak Jaejoong.

Kata-kata namja cantik itu terasa seperti batu yang ditimpakan tepat diatas tubuhnya. "Aku tidak perduli. Kau Milikku."

"Aku bukan milikmu. Aku sudah tidak mengingnkanmu lagi." ucapnya tertahan. Itu bohong. Semua yang dia katakan tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat keduanya semakin terluka.

Ditengah ketegangan yang menyelubungi, tiba-tiba segalanya berubah gelap bersamaan dengan padamnya pencayaan yang menerangi mereka didalam lift. Yunho refleks memegang apa saja yang berada dijarak jangkauannya ketika lift mengalami guncangan yang sangat dahsyat hingga terdengar suara berderit aneh. Yunho merasa buta untuk sesaat ketika dalam hitungan detik cahaya kembali memenuhi penglihatannya dan menemukan Jaejoong telah terduduk lemas diatas permukaan lantai sambil memegangi perut besarnya.

"Jae, gwenchana?" tanyanya panik.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk mencegah teriakan lolos dari tenggorokannya. Perutnya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tidak kasat mata. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari sela pori-pori kulitnya.

Yunho merasa dirinya akan segara pingsan berdiri ketika mata musangnya mendapati adanya darah merah yang mengalir dari sela-sela selangkangan Jaejoong.

Teriakan kesakitan lolos dari tenggorokannya, rasanya seperti dihantam batu besar yang dijatuhkan dari ketinggian.

Yunho panik. Dia yakin kalau darah merah yang berceceran dilantai pasti telah bercampur dengan air ketuban.

"Bertahanlah jae," Yunho menggenggam erat kelima jemari Jaejoong yang terasa dingin.

Yunho merogoh kantung celananya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghubungi nomor seseorang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang harus menyaksikan orang yang menjadi sumber eksistensimu mengerang kesakitan sementara dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kondisi mereka yang terjebak didalam lift yang sepertinya macet, menyulitkan Yunho untuk mambawa Jaejoong agar bisa segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan pelan kedua kelopak matanya ketika bias cahaya matahari terasa menusuk kedua kornea matanya. Ada suara bip menganggu yang berada tidak jauh darinya terasa menyakiti gendang telinganya. Menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk meraba sesuatu yang direkatkan dibawah hidungnya. Dia berada disebuah ruangan panjang yang menguarkan bau tidak menyenangkan.

"Jae, gwenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir sambil membelai lembut puncak kelapa Jaejoong.

Kilasan ingatan saat sebelum kegelapan menguasainya tumpah ruah seperti air bah. Rasa dingin menjalari benaknya.

"Bayiku. Dimana bayiku?" pekiknya histeris ketika dirinya mendapati gundukan besar diperutnya telah mengempis.

Yunho menggenggam jamari Jaejoong yang terasa dingin. "Boo, tenanglah. Dia baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong mendekap erat bayi mungil yang bahkan masih merah itu erat didadanya, mendengarkan detak jantung malaikat mungilnya yang selama ini dia nantikan kehadirannya. Rasa hangat menjalari benaknya mengetahui buah hatinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tidak kurang suatu apapun. airmata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk membelai pipi gembul itu. Dimulai dari bibirnya yang merah, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, dagunya hingga matanya yang diwariskan Yunho.

Mata hitam itu balas menatapnya, bayangan wajahnya terpantul dengan jelas disana. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai udara kosong seakan berusaha mengatakan agar Jaejoong memeluknya.

Mata hitam itu, mata yang sama persis dengan sepasang mata seorang namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya dan putranya dengan pandangan haru.

Changmin.

Jaejoong terhenyak. Nafasnya serasa tercekat dikerongkongan.

"Dimana kibum?"

Yunho hanya diam menatap sepasang doe eyes yang sekarang mulai berkabut karena air mata.

"Katakan Yun, dimana kibum." desaknya sambil mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil changmin.

Disinilah dia sekarang, memperhatikan dengan tatapan nanar sesosok tubuh mungil yang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan dibantu alat-alat untuk menopang kehidupannya didalam ruang inkubator.

Bayinya. Anak yang dia nantikan. Yang dia lahirkan dan dia kandung selama sembilan bulan dengan mencurahkan seluruh cintanya. Bukan berarti hatinya terbagi dua, tetapi seperti menggelembung semakin besar dan memenuhi semua bagian ruang didalamnya.

Kalau saja dia mampu, ingin rasanya dia menggantikan posisi putra kecilnya yang sedang bertahan berusaha melawan maut dengan tubuhnya yang masih sangat rapuh.

Air mata sudah tidak mampu dibendung lagi.

"Kibum mengalami kelainan jantung." ucap Yunho pelan.

Rasanya seperti ada pisau tidak kasat mata yang ditancapkan persis dilukanya yang masih berdarah saat menyadari segala kerisauannya menjadi kenyataan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas seolah tidak bertenaga sedang air mata seakan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang merona pucat.

"Kibummie, maafkan eomma." isaknya lirih sambil menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membelai permukaan kacang bening yang membatasi dirinya dengan putra yang telah dia lahirkan.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong yang masih duduk diatas kursi roda kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan namja itu menumpahkan segala kesakitan didadanya.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kibum anak yang kuat."

Yunho menguraikan pelukan mereka dan menatap dalam mata orang yang dia cintai, mengusap pelan lelehan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Izinkan aku menjaga kedua putra kita bersamamu."

Jaejoong hanya diam membisu dibawa tatap sepasang mata tajam Yunho.

"Aku mohon Jae. Demi changmin dan kibum."

Memang tidak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri, dia masih sangat mencintai namja bermata musang didepannya ini. Dan sekarang, dengan lahirnya putra kembar mereka haruskah dia tetap bersikap egois hanya karena berusaha mementingkan sifat keras kepalanya sendiri sementa kibum dan changmin sangatlah membutuhkan kehadiran ayah kandung mereka.

"Baik, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata itu sebelum buka suara. "Bawa aku pada orangtuamu."

Yunho terhenyak. "Kita akan menikah meskipun tanpa restu mereka."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak akan menikah, tidak tanpa restu dari mereka."

End of flaskback.

"Yah Changmin, tunggu eomma. Jangan berlari seperti itu chagi." Jaejoong berteriak memperingatkan putranya yang sedang berlari-lari dikoridor manshion yang sekarang ramai dipenuhi oleh para pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang sambil membawa banyak hidangan untuk suguhan pesta sambil menggandeng kibum disampingnya.

Keadaannya perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar menyulitkannya untuk sekedar berjalan lebih cepat dan sedikit banyak tentu saja hal itu menjadi kendala dalam mengawasi changmin yang kelewat hyperactiv itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai gaun bodoh ini." dengus Jaejoong kesal ketika mata besarnya mendapati beberapa orang tamu yang melintas bahkan dengan sengaja terang-terangan berhenti hanya untuk menatapnya. "Apa aku terlihat begitu aneh?"

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan penampilannya dirinya dicermin besar seukuran tinggi pria dewasa dikoridor manshion, membuat kibum yang berada disampingnya sambil bergandengan tangan mendongak menatap ibunya heran.

"Apa eomma terlihat aneh chagi?" tanya Jaejoong pada putranya.

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak dan lalu kemudian hanya mengerjapkan kedua orb beningnya lucu. Sepertinya percuma bertanya pada balita berusia kurang dari dua tahun.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik sayang." puji Yunho yang entah bagaimana telah berada disampingnya sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong lembut. "Benarkan baby? Eomma kalian sangat cantik." Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada changmin yang berada digendongannya.

Changmin hanya diam sambil menatap bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak cantik Tuan Jung Yunho. Aku ini tampan." protes Jaejoong tidak terima.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan istrinya. "Ya, tapi kau sangat cantik dengan gaun ini."

Malam ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaun merah yang menutupi tubuh sempurnanay yang tidak bercela sedangkan Yunho memakai setelah jas hitam dipadu dengan kemeja sutra berwarna merah yang membuatnya nampak semakin mempesona. Begitupula dengan kedua putra kecil mereka karena memang pesta malam ini bertemakan cocktail party dan mengharuskan tamu undangan memakai pakaian wajib berwarna merah dan hitam.

Changmin menggerakan kedua lengan kecilnya kearah Jaejoong. "Eomma, gendong." rengeknya sambil menggeliat resah dipelukan Yunho.

"Jangan baby, gendong dengan Appa saja." bujuk Yunho.

Changmin malah semakin gencar menyurukan tangannya kearah Jaejoong, berkeras untuk tetap digendong oleh ibunya. Bukannya Yunho tidak mengijinkan, hanya saja keadaan Jaejoong yang sedang hamil tua tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa beban yang terlalu berat.

Changmin memberontak dan berusaha turun dari gendongan ayahnya tetapi Yunho tidak membiarkan putranya itu berhasil melepaskan diri, karena kebiasaan jelek changmin kalau tidak dituruti maka pasti akan menangis dan kalau sudah seperti itu akan sulit untuk menenangkan putranya yang keras kepala itu. "Changmin, eomma sedang bawa adik bayi. Jadi tidak bisa menggendong changmin. Arraso." ucap Yunho pada putranya yang sedang merajuk, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit pengertian.

"Tapi Min ingin eomma gendong Min," rengeknya.

"Nanti saja Baby. Appa punya coklat untuk Min," Yunho sengaja mempertontonkan permen coklat itu didepan putranya secara demonstrative dan seketika membuat bocah kecil itu terdiam. Matanya tidak lepas menatap permen coklat. "Appa tidak akan kasih Min coklat kalau digendong eomma."

Bujukan Yunho sepertinya akurat, terbukti dengan diamnya changmin dipelukan ayahnya sambil mulai mengunyah permen coklat itu dengan mulut yang belepotan.

Yunho terkekeh geli sambil membersihkan bagian disekitar bibir putranya.

"Kattja, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Yunho menggenggam jemari tangan istrinya dan menggiringnya menuju ballroom manor yang sekarang pasti telah dipenuhi oleh para undangan.

Namja bermata musang itu bertindak sebagai tuan rumah yang diharuskan untuk menyambut para tamu undangan. Sesekali namja itu menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sambil mengumbar senyuman menawan hingga membuat beberapa tamu merona malu, yang entah kenapa sanggup membuat Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan berdesir didadanya.

"Cih, apa-apaan si Jung Yunho itu. Masih saja suka menebar pesona. Dasar beruang mesum." rutuknya dalam hati.

Kedua doe eyes itu menyipit ketika mendapati sang suami sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang terasa familiar. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, terbukti dengan Yunho yang tidak sungkan untuk sesekali memberikan senyuman.

Belum pernah Yunho menunjukan senyuman seperti padanya. Entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dia merasa sakit. Ingin rasanya dia mendatangi kedua orang itu dan menarik Yunho sambil meneriakan kalau tidak seharusnya suaminya itu lebih memilih bersama orang lain.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu. Yunho memutuskan untuk mengakhir perbincangannya dengan Go Ahra dan kemudian berjalan menuju istrinya yang terlihat seperti remaja labil dipenuhi hormon. Dia tahu namja cantik sedang menahan kemarahan, terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika mata mereka saling bersitatap.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" ketus Jaejoong ketika Yunho telah duduk disampingnya.

Yunho menarik changmin kepangkuannya sebelum angkat bicara. "Kelihatannya kau tidak senang. Aku sudah bilang, dia hanya rekan bisnis."

Jaejoong berdecih. "Sayangnya yang aku lihat tidak seperti itu"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Jaejoong mendelik kearah suaminya itu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"tanya Jaejoong skeptis.

Yunho menghela napas pelan. "Ayolah Boo, kau tahu kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain rekan kerja."

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanku." tuturnya dingin sebelum kemudian menarik turun Kibum dari pangkuannya dan menggandeng bocah kecil itu.

Namun belum sempat Jaejoong melangkah, Yunho sudah lebih dahulu menangkan tubuh mungil putranya, mendudukannya kembali kesofa dan kemudian menarik kasar pinggang Jaejoong, mendaratkan lumatan kasar dibibirnya membuat para tamu seketika terdiam menyaksikan adegan romantis kedua pasangan itu secara live. Para undangan mulai berbisik sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala bahkan ada beberapa yang terkikik pelan. "Percayalah padaku." bisiknya.

Wajah Jaejoong seketika merona. Sial, dia tidak bisa menghindar sekarang. Rasanya seperti berada diantara perasaan senang dan malu. Benar-benar campur aduk.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seulas senyuman tulus tersungging dibibir seorang yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

To be continued?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**If you don't mind?**


End file.
